Crossing Over
by princessmaryfan
Summary: Elizabeth is drawn to a necklace sold by a mysterious woman, who upon gifting the necklace extracts a promise that she will pay a small price for it.Liz passes out and awakens not in her apartment, but in a chapel in Tudor England. How can she leave?
1. Preface

**Author's note:** I am new at all this and after reading some pretty awesome stories here I wanted to give it a shot myself. I hope you guys enjoy and please feel free to read and review. Also I am just setting everything up with these first 2 chapters, so please patience! The Tudors will be appearing in a minute. I don't own any of the characters or the show.

~London 2011~

As I lay sweating and drained, my course books heavy in the messenger bag in my lap. Trying to avoid the prying eyes of the fellow occupants of the tube, I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was wrong with me. All day I had been slowly getting worst, and all I wanted to do was make it home and into my bed to sleep off this sickness. Seeing my stop and rushing through the doors out onto the platform and then finally out into the cool air. I started slowly the trek back to my flat. I was hoping that my roommate Sarah was still in class so that I wouldn't have to face her mother hen act. My whole body felt like it was on fire and with each step my bag was getting heavier and heavier. If I didn't spend a fortune on these stupid school books I would have just dropped it on the street. Entering my building and getting into the elevator, I leaned against the cool metal so that I would not collapse and never get up, I don't think it would be good if someone found me spread out on the floor of the elevator. Making it to my floor I used my last burst of energy to make it down the hall to my door. Bracing against the door frame for support I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door, stumbling through I fell onto the couch, all the wondering what was happening to me and anticipating the feel of soft plush pillows, until in reality I hit something hard and cold and then there was nothing but blackness.

**P.S: I would love to have someone help me by being my BETA. I need a lot of help and would appreciate anyone's help. Just PM me. Thanks!**


	2. Market

**Author's note:** I don't own any of the characters or the show.

~London 2011~

_It was nestled between two stalls and I could have sworn it wasn't there before. I felt like I would have noticed a stall covered with sparkling jewels. Turning to Sarah I rushed out an "I will be right back!" before hurrying over to the stall. A short older woman with white hair and a scarf tied around her neck as deep blue as her eyes stood up as I neared. Giving me a smile her hand gesturing towards the spread on the table, her multitude of colored bangles jingling, I didn't know where to start. I at first fixated on a wonderful pair of red earrings. "How much?" Shaking her head and letting out a tsk tsk "No that is not special enough for you." I couldn't help the confused look that crossed my face, I didn't know if she was setting me up to pay more or if I should take this as a compliment. But then she raised one finger "wait one moment please" and then she turned and was swallowed up into the darkness of the alley behind her. Looking around I spotted Sarah at a neighboring stall and let out a breath that I hadn't lost her in my haste and in the crowd. Coming out a minute later, holding a small wooden box she placed it in front of me. It was a beautiful box, wooden with a pomegranate carved on the top. But I wanted a nice pair of earrings not a box, no matter how tempting it was. But when I touched the box to push it back to the woman something inside of me began to stir, my hands began to sweat and my heart race and I couldn't help buy caress the intricate carving, tracing my fingers over the lid before lifting it up gently. My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing and a longing swelled in my heart at the sight of this silver and emerald necklace nestled in the box. I realized then I would pay any price she named to have this treasure, because I had to have it. My tongue was heavy and my throat dry as I tried to formulate some form of words until finally I was able to push out "How much for this?" Taking a much needed swallow and chancing to lift my eyes away from the box and onto the woman's face, this had broken out into a big grin. " A gift at a small price" she stated crossing her hands in front of her. " Excuse me, I don't follow." She shook her head, her smile never faltering. " A gift for you, but at a small price." Still confused I couldn't help but look at her with a raised eyebrow and a questioning glance "do you agree to the terms of the gift?" she asked reaching out to close the lid. Yanking the box out of her grasp I sputtered a "yes!" still not understanding fully what the price for this gift was, but willing to pay it regardless because it pulled me to it. Slowly backing away from the table, the box clasped in my hands, I hurried to where I saw Sarah a minute ago. " Hey where did you go?" turning I pointed to where I had just hurried from "over ther…." My finger dropped as my head whipped back and forth. The stall and the woman were gone. Stammering " I swear I was just…" Sarah raised an eyebrow, " Are you alright love? We should be heading back anyway. Did you find anything? I found this…." Sarah grabbing my arm started blabbering on about this and that, slowly leading me out of the market and back home. Turning to look over my shoulder, I swear I saw the old woman standing in the middle of the crowd waving at me and as soon as I blinked she was gone. I couldn't help but feel like I needed a drink to calm my nerves and my obviously twisted imagination. _


	3. Chapel

**Katherine**

The room was made of stone and the windows high slits in the wall. The only light in the room was an array of candles surrounding a lone statue of the Virgin Mary. In front of the statue, garbed all in an all black gown, kneeling and praying feverishly was a lone woman. A black lace veil hung over her face, but covered little of her jet black hair that cascaded down her back, blending with the dark fabric of her gown. There was no movement in the chapel save the flutter of the lace as the woman softly spoke to her God.

Katherine was forever praying it seemed. She had prayed hard for her new husband Arthur to survive the sweating sickness, but her praying was ignored and he passed away, leaving her a young widow in a foreign country. Unwanted and stuck in-between her father and her father-in- laws will. She prayed to be delivered from the limbo and poverty she found herself in. She was in the form of marriage to her husband's younger brother Henry and her fulfillment of her destiny to be Queen. She fell in love with him and during the first years of marriage she was the happiest she had ever been, save for when her darling daughter Mary was born. But again she found herself kneeling, her knees sore from the cobblestone floor, my body frozen as she prayed for God to please bless her with a Son. It was a prayer that had been on her lips for years, but had become more and more desperate as the years carried on and Henry's mistresses multiplied. It was the prayer she said every morning, noon and night. It is where she was once again, in the safe and comforting place of the Royal chapel, when she heard a noise. Stilling, her prayer cut off, Katherine shook her head it must be the priest making his rounds, she thought. Focusing back at the task at hand, Katherine once again bowed her head down and letting her rosary flow smoothly through her fingers she let the words once again pour from her lips. *_**Groan*.**_

Her head shot up her fingers stilling on her rosary beads, her ears and eyes straining to see or hear anything emitting from the dark recesses of the chapel. Slowly easing up, her knees aching and sore from the hours of kneeling, Katherine couldn't help but wonder what could be making such noises. Deciding to investigate, Katherine listened for the sound again and upon hearing it moved towards it.

Behind a column she noticed a prone figure sprawled out on the ground. Rushing over and kneeling next to the figure she could not help but be confused at what she saw. A woman in the clothing of a man, but made of weird material. Her thoughts were racing as she reached out to sweep the hair off the woman's face. Feeling something warm and sticky covering her fingers, Katherine upon pulling her hand back sees blood "ay dios mio" she whispers before with a shout she cries out "Guards!" then standing and grabbing her skirts she runs for the doors.


	4. Darkness

**Author's Note: I am so happy to see that people are liking the story and wanting me to continue. I am sorry for any grammatical errors and spelling errors. I do not own any characters but Liz and I do not own the show. Keep reviewing, it makes me so happy. ^_^**

**Liz:**

**There is blackness everywhere. "How hard did I hit Sarah's laptop?" Liz mumbles gingerly rubbing her head "Okay memo to self, remind Sarah to stop leaving her stuff on the couch." Wincing in pain Liz starts to rise, her legs wobbly and her vision still unfocused. "Hello?" Liz cries out, hoping she will hear Sarah's snores or anything in the darkness. Blinking a couple of times, and even rubbing her eyes Liz looks around trying to figure out where she is and why she isn't able to see anything. Then out of the inky blackness a white dot appears. Without thinking Liz begins to stumble towards the light, her legs are still too weak to carry her far. Falling to her knees and breathing heavy a smile of satisfaction appears at the fact she seems to be closer to the light. Then noticing the light is continuing to grow larger without her moving towards it, a rush of fear shoots through her body. **

_**Okay don't panic**_** Liz can't help the shiver that runs up her spine and how dry her mouth becomes as the sphere comes closer. Her feet are no longer wobbly they are like lead and she is unable to move them. **_** Omg I am DEAD**__**.**_**The thought suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks**_** Why didn't I realize this before. White light! Duh! I am dead!**_** No longer able to hold the panic at bay. **_** O God, I should have called my mother more. I never got married or had kids. I never finished watching the last season of the TUDORS!**_

** Out of the light a figure begins to take shape. Liz's body starts to shake and she mumbles out a prayer to any and every God or Goddess out there to please spare her life. Then a blinding flash and it's like someone turned on the lights and the figure is finally in front of her. Blinking and wiping her eyes, Liz's vision clears enough to see the figure. Staggering back she can't help but gasp out "YOU!" at who she sees standing in front of her. **

**Katherine:**

In a small room a healthy fire burns, casting a warm glow on a prone figure lying in a small bed. A maid standing from her chair reaches into a golden basin to pull out a damp cloth. Gently dabbing the figures sweaty brow she trails the cool cloth down the woman's forehead, cheek, and throat. Trailing the cloth down to the collar bone, something shiny catches her eye. Glancing down the maid cannot help but see a silver chain peeking out from under the woman's chemise. Glancing around to make sure she is alone, she gently reaches to pull it out from under the shift. A beautiful tear-drop emerald stone emerges out, gently running her fingers over the stone she is surprised at how warm it is to the touch, chancing a glance at owner of the necklace she jumps back, letting out a small scream as she sees the open eyes of her patient. Without a word to the newly woken woman she runs out the door. One thought in her mind, _Get to the Queen!_

**I hope you guys are liking these chapters and next chapter, which I am writing up should be both longer and more action pact. I am just trying to keep up with my promise to write a chapter a day for this story. So sorry for the shortness of the chapter. **


	5. DreamUpdated!

Author Note: I am sorry for the long wait for an update. I decided to redo this chapter in addition to updating. I hope you guys like it.

**Liz:**

**A soft response of "hello dear" was all that followed the shout of recognition that fell from Liz's lips. The fear that had sent ice up her spin had thawed leaving behind a lingering suspicion in regards to not only the woman in front of her but to the state of her own sanity. The question that stood out clearest through the jumble of thoughts was **_**Why**_**? **_**Why this old woman, the same old woman from the market in London, the SAME old woman who sold me the necklace**_**! Thinking of the necklace reminded Liz that as soon as she got home she couldn't stand to touch or open the box again and she promptly shoved inside her sock drawer and never touched it again. But now this same old woman shows up in what she can only guess as a delusion brought upon by being so sick.**

**"Yes," Liz nodded vigorously, "all in my head!" **

**Standing, her feet a little unsteady, allowing the suspicion to fade away as the realization that all of this is but a dream, a weird horrible dream. Meeting her dream Lady's eyes, Liz couldn't help but suck in a breath as she stared into the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. Finding her breath, she noticed the Lady's raised eyebrow and relaxed stance, The Lady's eyes scanned her face and seemingly liking what she saw allowed a small smile to upturn the corner of her lips. **

_**"**_**It is odd, usually when I dream it is of me and Jonathan Rhys Meyers making out or at least.." Liz casting a quick glance up and down the lady, "me with another guy I fancy. I don't usually dream of girls." **

**Seeing the woman raise her eyebrow even higher Liz hastened to add, worrying for some odd reason about offending the figment of her imagination. "But as Freud would say, I am probably just allowing my deeper nature to surface in my sickness." Giving a half hearted chuckle and allowing her arms to fall useless at her side. Her eyes dropping from the daunting azul eyes of the lady's and instead focusing on the twisting of the fabric of her shirt, allowing the thin material and her fingers to distract her enough to permit the question she had been waiting to ask to slip from her lips, **

**"Why are you here?" **

**The questions lingered in the air, being absorbed in the atmosphere until it seemed to cause the surroundings to darken again, the light was fading. Looking up quickly Liz's heart began to hammer and fear began to way heavy on her belly again. **_**Where did she go!**_** was all Liz could think as she spun around looking for the mysterious woman. **

**"Shit!" Mumbling out a few more choice words, "I just want to wake up!" Liz screamed into the inclosing darkness. Breathing heavy and wrapping her arms tightly around her body. Looking into the fading light, **_**Please come back, please come back, please come back please co..**_

**"Love," A cool palm on her forehead stopped all thoughts "you are not so sick", then another cooling hand on her arm, wrapping her into the lady's embrace. The cooling pressure on her forehead made her eyelids so heavy and her body so light. The fear was gone and in its place a sweet numbing feeling was taking over, a feeling of obliviousness. Her touch was easing away the tension and questions, and Liz felt herself falling again, gently this time, before the soft words of the lady even registered into her brain. But before the darkness swallowed her into its sweet emptiness Liz could have sworn she heard not the old woman whisper into her ear before she was let go, but a voice of a man, his voice deep and his tone sad.**

"**I am here for change."**

Whitehall 1527, January

Katherine:

_The English winter was something I could never get use to. The dreary grey weather that seemed to only cause melancholy feelings to erupt whenever I looked out my window. Closing my eyes to the dead empty terrain my heart and mind filled with the image of home, the seasoned air, filled with spice and something almost magical. My family is always there in my mind, my sisters and I lounging under the date trees warm and content, discussing with thoughts of __bethrols__ and kingdoms far from our thoughts, and the air carries a familiar scent, that of my mothers, sweaty and metallic and strong in its sweet scent. My heart aches as my mind reaches harder for her image, harder for her face to become clearer to me, as the years have faded her in my memory, my heart clutches as it seems that I am truly home, that these years and this new pain over Henry and his whore have all been a dream. Mama. I can almost touch her now, almost in her warm embrace, almost _

"Your majesty" I am shaken out of my dream_, _with a sigh "Yes, what is it?" turning my attention away from the icy window I glance around to see my ladies snickering over their embroidery, their whispers no doubt over their aging queen. Straightening my back and regaining my composure I remind myself that I am no longer a princess of Spain, spending my days dreaming with my sisters. I am Queen of England and no one, will ever question or take this title from me. As my mask slips effortlessly into place the mood among the ladies shifts as well, no longer is there tittering but there is a recognition of my rank and my power, which is how I like it to be.

Lady Elizabeth rising from her curtsy motions to the maid behind her," It is the maid assigned to the..." a look of uncertainty causes her to pause "lady you majesty found. She says she is awake now."

"Good, I will go and see to the patient now." Standing, the rest of the room rose with me, " you all may leave and" with a final glance at the window and the snow covered terrain, "enjoy all that a day like this promises."

Reaching for my rosary I nod to Lady Elizabeth, who follows behind with the curious satchel the woman had with her, I sweep from the room, as I walk I take note of all those who show proper respect and those who by their low bows and curtsy's I can tell see me as good as usurped by this commoner. I sweep through the halls as I always do, with grace and regality. I will make them believe I do not hear the rumors about Anne Boleyn and my husband, I pretend the whispers of my empty womb and inability to bear healthy children does not sting. I know my Mary will be an amazing Queen if God wills it. It is all in Gods hand, I will be blessed with a son. I am not as old or as barren as they paint me as, and I know in my heart that this time will be no different from the others, Henry will come back to me, like he always does and this latest episode in my Husbands wandering libido will be disgraced and married off. But a nagging feeling in the back of my mind continues to plague me, the feeling that this time is different, that the look in Henry's eyes is changing, growing colder and harder whenever they look at me. That whores words to me during this time seem to echo in my mind.

_'But what if he does not' _

Anger flares up inside of me and my eyes land on the father of my husband's previous mistress and current infatuation, Lord Thomas Boleyn. His bow to low for my taste I cannot help but stop my progression in front of him, forcing him to remain bowed for a few moments longer, reminding him who he is and who I am, and the difference in power that no amount of whoring on his daughters part will ever change.  
>"Your majesty's" follow me as I head further into court and through the halls. Seeing Boleyn has done nothing to sooth the angry fire that continues to smolder inside of me, if anything I feel my resolve steeling and my suspicions begin to raise about the stranger who somehow found her way into my private chapel. As I reach the door to enter the strangers room I am determined to gain some answers, for with Henry and more importantly his whore, nothing can be taken to lightly. Nodding my head the guards enter to announce my presence. I enter and looking around confused cannot understand what I am seeing. Turning briskly to address the guards,<p>

" Well?" Looking around the room my eyes landing again on the empty bed, "Where is she?"

Author Note: I have taken some liberty with time and events and so Mary Tudor has already passed away at this point so don't worry Charles Brandon is free and so available. King Henry has been lusting after Anne Boleyn for a while now and Cardinal Wolsey is also dead. Just to let everyone know what is kind of going on right now. I suck at dates, so please don't hate me for not having things follow a strict time line.


	6. Lost

Liz:

The corridors were filled with beautiful tapestries, vibrant in their images of the white and red roses. Empty and quiet except for the soft patter and heavy breathing coming from a figure dashing from tapestry to tapestry. Clothed in just jeans and a tank top Liz was trying to figure out where the exit to this madhouse was. Waking up not in her apartment and with her roommate not the person standing over her, made her do the most reasonable thing when you believe you have been kidnapped and. Run and hide until you can call the police.

_ Shit._ running her hands up and down her arms trying to warm her body, _I am freezing, haven't these people thought of central heating._ Throwing her hands in the air and hitting her head with her hand._ Well obviously this is some kind of British version of Hostel and they meant to torture me._ A heavy knot began to weigh her down even more, the idea of never leaving this place alive pushed away any further feelings of coldness as she began her trek further down the hall.

Hearing footsteps and voices Liz looked frantically around for further cover. Spotting a door out of the corner of her eye and rushing for it, as the steps and voices grew closer. _Come on open you stupid thing._ Pushing the door, putting all her weight against it, it wouldn't budge, _Come on please _Liz was getting desperate. _Please God just open this door and I will owe you. _True a higher power hadn't helped in keeping her out of this current situation but praying, or more like bargaining for a door to open, seemed like something an all mighty being could take care of. _Seriously please just OPE..._ grabbing the handle and getting ready to rattle the door, the door when pulled slipped open easily. Stumbling back due to the force of her pulling, Liz stood dazed staring at the opened door. _Of course I should have pulled, well no time for this_ slipping into he room and slowly closing the door. Just in time since ear pressed against the door she could hear the voices and footsteps pass the door and continue on. _Whew that was close, _with her eyes closed and back pressed against the door Liz was able to let out a breath she didn't know she was even holding.

_**ahem ahem**_

_ Did someone cough?_ Her heart sped up at the thought that hadn't entered her mind when she picked the door. That someone could be inside. _Yep I am a genius and because of this I am going to die and_...slowly opening her eyes preparing herself for the gruesome fate that awakened her, all thoughts died in her mind and her mouth dropped open at the greatest specimen of manly hotness stood in front of her. Tall and dark with rugged features. Liz couldn't help but rake her eyes from his dark tussled curls, piercing blue eyes, chiseled chin lightly covered with stubble, leading down his white shirt was opened at the collar showing a fair amount of skin and slight chest hair, which on any other men would be at turn off but of him, increased his sexiness tenfold.

Letting her eyes continue to travel and take in his muscular arms and _is that a cod piece?_ This thought shocked her out of her not so subtle ogling, shaking her head her eyes landed now on the sword held in this demi-Gods hand and pointing directly at her, as well as the hardness in his sky blue eyes. Her heart did flip flops and the knot in the her stomach grew tighter, both from arousal at such a fine specimen but more so from fear. _God something must be wrong with me, only in a life or death situation can I think of how hot this guy is._ something else caught Liz's attention, the fact that his lips were moving but that no noise seemed to be coming out. That's when she was hit with ringing in her ears. Grasping her ears and letting out gasps of pain, the ringing got louder and the pressure in her ears built up until finally when she could it no longer, she let out a scream and

_**Pop**_**!**

The pressure eased immediately. Slowing easing her hands down the brief moment of relief was short lived when she felt hands grasp her shoulders and bring her to her feet.

"Lord Suffolk" One of the guards grasping Liz's shoulders spoke, "Are you all right? We came as soon as we heard a scream."

Sheathing his sword Lord Suffolk crossed his arms and stared hard at the girl in front of him. With a brief nod to the guards who spoke, he stepped forward and grasped Liz's chin. Turning it from side to side, inspecting her features.

"Hey get off!" Trying to push him off, the guards hands tightened further around her arms.

"My Lord?" The guard shifted on his feet, waiting to be dismissed with the prisoner.

Charles Brandon

_ I could have sworn, _staring intently into the prisoners dark brown eyes Charles was trying to figure out something before allowing the woman to leave.

_ No I must have been dreaming. When this...creature, because she certainly wasn't a Lady. No dressed in the clothing of men she is not a lady. _

_ When she entered I was instantly on guard, sword drawn and ready to dwell. Being the Kings best friend and former brother-in-law means many enemies at court. But honestly it is my...acquaintance with some of the women in court, that causes the most threats. But that is besides the point. Upon entering, I could have sworn this woman appearance was...different. _

_Her skin was the coloring of a Moor, she was taller, her body fuller . But then in a blink of an eye her appearance shifted. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, she shrunk before my eyes, her skin lightened, until it was paler than the moon. _

_ But it must have been a trick of my mind. Because standing before me is a dark haired goddess upon further inspection. It is her eyes that hold me, I understand now what Henry speaks of when talking about Mistress Boleyn's. They reel me in as every emotion she is feeling speaks through her eyes, fear the most prominent. _

_ At this the fear and confusion I felt moments ago melt away and something stirs deep inside of me. The need to protect this strange creature, and get to know her better. _

" Hmmm?" stepping away from the prisoner he turns to address the guard, " I am fine, this woman was not causing me any trouble. You may release her." a sharp intake of breath is heard at this declaration, but is released as a whimper at the next words spoken.

"I am sorry my Lord but we cannot."

Charles getting angry, speaks through gritted teeth, "and why not pray tell."

"The Queen has been looking for her and requested upon capture to bring her straight to see her."

Running his hands through his hair, and casting a quick glance at the prisoner he lets out a sigh "let us go then. It is best not to keep the Queen waiting."

With this he makes his way through the crowd that has gathered at his door and towards the Queens rooms, confident the guards and the girl were right behind him.

Stopping and turning suddenly, he turned to the tear stricken girl.

"I am sorry I never got your name?" The sudden need to know what this woman was called filled Charles as he watched her eyes first fill with surprise and then determination. He had to admit seeing this look of defiance on her face instead of the one of fear and pain he had witnessed before, made his heart and stomach clench.

"I did not offer it" she stated boldly and then stuck her tongue out to emphasizes her unwillingness to comply.

Leaning in close, Charles couldn't help but smile at the shiver that went through her body at his close proximity.

His lips inches from her ear he whispered, "be careful with that tongue, there are better uses for such things."

With that he turned and ordered for them to continue on, but he could have sworn as they continued through the castle he heard her say, "bite me"

Authors Note: I do not own anything. I am also truly sorry for me not updating in such a long time. I hope you guys are not to angry and that you guys like the new chapters. I hope my muse keeps going and that I will be able to keep turning out chapters. YAY for a new year.


	7. Trapped

**I do not own anything! ****Please comment it makes me happy.**

Trapped

Liz:

_ Just because you have a nice ass, doesn't mean I want to keep staring at it_.

Being half dragged and half carried to this Queen did have its perks, even if Liz didn't want to admit it. Her eyes had no trouble taking in the fluid motions of Lord Suffolk's body. Tossing her head, trying to break her stare, _God get a grip why don't you! _

Instead her mind went over what she was seeing, more importantly what the people surrounding her were wearing. Corsets, codpieces, velvet gowns, jewels galore and heavily painted faces with bodies heavily doused in perfume. This sight caused her to amend her previous theory that she was kidnapped into some sex trafficking ring or even by anti-American British terrorists. Instead she was _**sure**_ she was being taken in by a cult of crazy renaissance worshippers and they were taking her to their Queen to be made to drink the kool-aid.

She could even hear them speaking about her, the group that was surrounding her was not the quietest. The people and the situation she tried to take deep breaths and breath, find a tranquil place like what she was taught in Yoga. _Awe hell who am I kidding I only took one class and even then didn't pay attention._ Feeling like a failure at keeping her mind off the situation, her eyes instinctively zeroed in on something, or better yet someone that since meeting, had no problem holding her attention, Lord Suffolk. Her cheeks burned and the corner of her lips twitched thinking about the things he said to her . _The cheekiness of this guy! Not only does he have me prisoner but he hits on me in the process_. _Though_, as she watches him saunter through the crowd ,_there is something about him that seems familiar, like I have heard the name before_. Taking a couple of minutes to rake her brain over the subject until finally giving up, the pressure of the situation, making it impossible for her to think clearly.

Turning her head looking around, trying to focus her eyes on anything but the people around her, more importantly the person in front of her. This avoidance did nothing to release the tension that was building in her body with each step they took closer to what she could only assume was her doom. _No_! digging her nails into the palm of her hand and squeezing her eyes shut she pushed down the fear and nausea that was threatening to spill over.

_ I will not die, I won't!_ Taking a deep breath in the hopes to clear her mind and settle her frayed nerves, she opened her eyes slowly. Looking for any gap, any exit that could make her escape easier. Any friendly face that might be willing to help her leave. But there was nothing, everyone's face was filled with curiosity but lacking in compassion or sympathy. Every door or archway seemed to be filled with people or guards. Worst yet, they seemed to be getting closer to their destination if the slowing pace of her captors was any indication. With her heart in her throat, the realization of not being able to leave or escape, caused her body to release any hope, any spurt of energy necessary to flee. Her legs turned to jelly as one word kept resonating in her mind. _I'm doomed_.

She couldn't even keep her legs functioning anymore, any power of control she had left was focused on keeping her tears at bay. Not caring that the guards were now the only things keeping her up. Not feeling her arms burning from their tight grasp and her body weighing her down. She no longer cared what horrors filled her mind, or the ways her shifted. She was shutting down. Until she saw her, in the crowd, in the far back by the arch. The old woman! _It is her doing_! Everything from the past 24hours hit her and filled her with a rage. This woman was in her dreams, was in her reality and was the cause of her being kidnapped, by people who she could only assume were a part of some weird renaissance fair cult. Her mind spun as the anger built inside of her, reigniting her resolve, that previously was smothered with fear. Trying to break away from her captors grasp, she tried to pull and twist her arms away, fighting to get away. All the while keeping her eyes locked with that of the old woman. Still her mind couldn't believe it when with a smile and a tiny wave she was gone. Disappeared in a blink, and glance at the people who were around her, no one seemed to notice. Astonished and still angry, she stopped struggling when the guards threats and tightening hands became too much, allowing herself to be lead into a room, and then into another, until finally the group comes to a stop outside of a large closed door.

A smartly dressed man, at a nod from Suffolk swings open the door and enters standing in arch and blocking any view Liz might of had into the room, with a booming, clear voice, he announces to the room._"_Your Highness, Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk to see you"

Like a bolt of lightening the name and its familiarity struck her. With mouth agape, as Lord Suffolk, no Charles Brandon descended into the room. A barrage of feelings began to overwhelm her as the name clicked and drew connections to both historical and fictional pieces of information that a name like that would conjure up. _Impossible. It must be a part of the cult, take on a historical name to protect your own._ With this logical explanation, well as logical as one could get surrounded by men in codpieces, Liz tried to push away all the thoughts that had first popped into her mind at the mention of the name. Any thoughts of being in Tudor England, any thoughts of being at the court of Henry the 8th, any thoughts of not being in her own time period really. The thoughts were pushed out for being asinine, and Liz couldn't help but chastise herself for jumping to such conclusions._ Yea I time traveled, yea right. It's even more crazy than the fact that I got kidnapped by a cult of renaissance actors._ But as she was being unceremoniously dragged into the room to whatever awaits her, a nagging troublesome part in the back of her mind kept flashing back to the disappearing old woman, the dark room, and a deep voice seemed to whisper, **But what if it's not**_**.**_

**Katherine:**

Katherine could feel something in the air, it seemed to fill her very being with every breath she took. Sitting by the fire, the revelry and noise carrying over from the banquet that was taking place in the court. Her husband and his whore no doubt reigning high above them all. King and Queen to their merry court. While she...she was forgotten. Put away in disgrace and in disgust. Only when she is alone with the flicking flames able to dry her tears before they fall, can she let herself come to grips with the situation she finds herself in. Her womb and heart hurt, but only in her chapel can she speak of the pain openly, because before everyone else she is Queen, but before God, she is a woman who is unloved and hated by her husband, with a poisoned womb and too many children to count taken away from her. But tonight, something is in the air, heavy with laughter and a tinge of her misery, she can sense it, change. It is coming closer, she can feel it fill her very being, steeling her back and stopping the flow of tears. She will face this change as she has always done, head on without backing down. For while on this earth she is Queen and therefore there is none she will bow to, save her father who art in heaven.

So intently was she staring into the dancing flames, her book and troubles forgotten she did not even hear her maid come and address her.

"Your majesty" slamming her prayer book closed and coming back to her senses Katherine turned to grace the maid with a smile and a nod " Yes?"

The maid dropped once again into a deep curtsey, "It is the herald your grace. He has just announced Lord Brandon is here to see you. He is waiting." With her message delivered, she quickly rose and moved back into the shadows.

_Odd for Lord Brandon to be coming to see me._ Katherine could not understand what purpose he could have with her at this time of night with a banquet going on. Especially since given his reputation he should have no shortage of attention from my ladies among other women of the court. But a small flicker of hope sparked deep within her. _Henry_. His name flashed within her mind, conjuring feelings best left for the fire place and her chapel. But still, the though...no the hope that he had felt Katherine's absence and sent Lord Brandon to ask for her presence. A small smile graced her face, removing the lines from her face and worry from her shoulders that minutes before caused her to appear older than her years. It was a small chance, but that hope was enough, to place a lightness in her step and a sparkle in her eye. Calling for her maids she called for her crown of pearls and her jewels, so as to leave as soon as Henry's message had been delivered. Her ladies had already left her for the draw of the banquet so she had to make do with the maids for help dressing her hair and reading herself. With a glance at the mirror, she smoothed out her deep colored sapphire dress, noting that the light from the fire caught the delicate pearls of her train and bodice causing them to shimmer and sparkle. Ready for this meeting, as the doors opened for her and she caught sight of Brandon, the small hope she held within her chest swelled. _Yes, this is what was in the air. This was the Change._ And she was right, Lord Brandon did bring change, just not the kind of change she was expecting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gliding into the room, her gown and jewels shimmering in the fire light, casting a pleasant aura around the Queen that had been missing for a long time.

"Lord Brandon," coming to a stop in front of the bowing Brandon and presenting her hand, "How are you this evening?"wasting no time, Charles placed a chaste kiss on her finger tips before rising. "Your majesty I found the banquet dull without your presence to liven the festivities." Nodding her head at his obvious flattery, and she turned motioning for a maid to fetch a drink for Charles before moving towards to two chairs situated by the window. Spreading out her skirts and waiting for him to sit and come out with what has brought him here. Holding her hands in her lap, her outside composed and calm, while inside raged a battle of trying not to get her hopes up so that she will not be too disappointed and praying that Henry had called for her and these months of cold shoulders and even colder looks will end.

Looking at Charles, who with his goblet raised had eyes only for the blushing maid pouring his wine seemed to be relaxing before getting to business. Frustration set in as Katherine tried to contain her eyes from rolling at the obvious flirtation that was taking place before her between her maid and Brandon. With his eyes sweeping over her face and focusing more often than not on her chest, causing the maids cheeks to burn and her lips and eyes to take on a willful look. _All he has to do is smile and girls are putty in his hands_. Shaking her head and growing tired of this display, there was nothing else left to do but ask frankly what he was doing here.

"Lord Brandon what brings you here?"

Startled the maid seemed to come out of the trance that Charles Brandon's legendary smirk seemed to cast upon her. With a curtsey she was gone, but not before throwing a quick smile over her shoulder. Turning his gaze and realizing the business at hand, took on a more serious air.

"Your grace, I have come to return something that I have heard you had lost."

Her heart quickened at the thought of what this might be, what this would mean. She squeezed her hands tighter together, trying to ease the flurry of thoughts and emotions that were rushing through her at this moment.

"And what would that be my lord." Her face and voice, cool and calm, did not give away the rush of emotions that were contained inside of her, waiting and brewing.

"A girl, I believe." With those words Katherine's heart sputtered and her hope died.

"A girl?" her accent becoming thicker as she tries to contain the pain that was flooding her heart.

"Yes, well more like a woman. The woman who you found in your chapel."

With that explanation, the events from this morning and afternoon came back. _Ah yes, the stranger._ Grasping onto this news and holding on to keep her mind from returning back to the painful thoughts that Henry did not ask for her, that Henry no longer wanted her. But she was the Queen, and this girl, or woman, whoever she was, will need to be questioned and dealt with for entering the sanctity of her chapel without her permission. Quickly standing and moving to the center of the room, Brandon quickly followed.

"Ah Yes! I have been looking for her all day. She escaped before I could question her. Thank you for bringing her to me." Her accent was growing heavier with each word. Finally taking a deep breath and pushing it all down, she tried to calm herself before saying, with a clearer voice to the guards,

" Bring her in."


	8. Meeting

**I do not own anything. So sorry for the late delay. I am in the middle of looking for a job, graduate school applications and just writers block most of the time. I hope you like this new chapter. It is a very AU story and I am sorry if at times I offend anyone by making any of the historical characters act...well out of character. As always I love seeing reviews, So please review. It makes me happy and makes me want to write more if I know people want to hear more about this. **

**Katherine**

With her mask firmly in place and the guards making their way with the prisoner, Katherine stood every inch the Queen, ready to uncover the meaning behind this girls intrusion in the holiest of places. With a wave to signal the release of the prisoner, the guards unceremoniously let go, allowing the girl to fall onto her knees from the sudden and unexpected release of her wrists. Ignoring the cry of pain and the disrespect from this creature who did not curtsey or show the necessary deference to that of a Queen, Katherine felt the disappointment from earlier turn into anger at this girl who by her actions seemed not to care at all that she was in the presence of Royalty. _Well I will get to the bottom of this_

Strolling forward and motioning for the guards to move away, Katherine reached out and gently but firmly grabbed the girls chin and lifted, until their eyes met, Crystal blue and Chestnut, both unblinking, both keenly aware of the instant connection that seemed to roar to life, building first upon the touch then intensive as their eyes held onto each other, seemingly communicating something that neither quite could decipher yet. In that instant Katherine could feel her heart lift and the burden that had been resting on her shoulders for years lift as she gazed into the face of what her heart and mind were screaming at her to recognize as her salvation, as _My Angel_. The confusion but awe that was on the girls faced mirrored Katherine's own as the euphoria began to leave her body and logic set it. The roar turned into a dull hum in the back of her mind, but the position she found herself in, staring deep into a woman's eye, unmoving and in the middle of her rooms surrounded by her maids, guards and the Duke of Suffolk made Katherine instantly step back and drop her hand. _Who is this girl?_

The loss of the warmth was immediately but that could be dealt with later, right now something was telling Katherine that she needed to be alone with this girl and she needed answers. Turning she firmly addressed the guards and her remaining ladies. _That will be all, I wish to speak with the lady alone. If I have need of you I will call. _With her tone leaving no room for argument her ladies and the guards bowed and turned to leave, casting questioning glances at the girl who seemed frozen in the same position the Queen left her in, with eyes wide and mouth open. The maids couldn't help but tsk at the completely un-lady like position she was in.

"Thank you, My lord Brandon, for delivering me the lady. I will deal with her myself and your presence is no longer necessary. I bid you a good night." With a nod of her head and a slight curtsey as way of thanks and as a clear dismissal, Katherine was anxious for the Kings best friend to leave. For he would undoubtedly report all of this odd behavior to Henry. Keeping her back straight and with her mask firmly back into place, Katherine held the Dukes eyes, while he could only open and close his mouth, under her stare, wanting obviously to desperately say something, but knowing it was not his place or in his interest to do anything contrary to what the Queen has ordered. With a quick bow and a mumbled "Your Grace" Brandon walked out of the room, though not without Katherine noticing the worried look he cast the girl on his way out. With the soft thud of the closing door and the silence that penetrated the room, the girl finally seemed to come to her senses and stood, a little shaky, on her feet.

Katherine for her part once the door closed tried to compose herself and the rush of emotions and questions that were assaulting her at that moment. The one thing she knew for sure was that something inside of her was telling, no _Screaming_ at her that this girl, this little wisp of a thing, that dressed in men's clothing, and didn't offer any respect to her, an anointed Queen, was not her enemy, _No!_ the voices seemed to rise up inside of her _She is your savior_. Feeling faint and uncertain, Katherine grasped for a chair to settle her shaking body into. _**I must be going crazy. I must have inherited my sister Juana's madness**_**. **_**I am going crazy over my love for Henry, just like her!**_ That thought alone set fear into her heart at what would become of her Mary, her precious daughter if the court and Henry should hear of these voices that were screaming at her to trust this stranger. Though a comforting thought did break through the madness, _**My mother did say she heard God speak to her**_**.**_** Maybe I am having the same thing.**_ Katherine's internal battle between her heart and mind was all consuming in that moment, that she failed to take note of the girl, who just as frazzled, threw herself into the chair across from her and promptly poured herself a drink. It was only when she felt the spray of wine splatter all over her face and the indignant scream that accompanied that her internal turmoil calmed as she turned, eyebrows raised and indignation on her face, to the apologetic girl, whose only response was,

" Sorry, It tasted bad."

**Liz**

_Okay so spitting up that horrible juice was probably not a good idea_. Seeing the look on the Queen's face was scary to say the least. Quickly thinking of a way to break the ice and the cold stare that was becoming fixed on her, Liz did the only normal thing you do after spiting up on someone and giving a lame excuse as to why, she stuck her hand out over the table and introduced herself.

"Hi, I am Liz."

The Queen looked at the outstretched had oddly before returning her attention to her handkerchief and drying herself off. Sensing that her hand would stay there forever at this rate, Liz slowly let it drift back down. Looking around the room, her fingers tapping against the wooden table, trying to look anywhere but back at this Queen woman, who obviously had no manners. The fear and bundle of nerves that previously rocked her body were all but gone, after that weird lovers stare they had earlier. The instant sense of connection that flared up when their eyes met, did leave her not only breathless but also dazed. Liz couldn't help but be happy that the spitting incident did occur since it seemed to break the ice even more. Considering the Queen seemed to be having an internal struggle and was content to leave her kneeling on the floor. Her nervous tapping on the table was only becoming more insistent as the thoughts and questions came back. Where was she, and why were the most important ones. But feeling that this Queen lady, who wouldn't even divulge her name, it didn't seem likely that she would be ready to answer those questions yet.

"I am Queen Katherine of England" came a soft response.

Liz quickly looked up and into a face she didn't recognize from earlier. The features were the same, but this person, this woman seemed older, her eyes colder and her expression blank. It was unsettling to say the least.

"Nice to meet you?" Liz said uncertainly. _Maybe I was wrong to allow that moment to let me feel safe._

The Queen, or Katherine, with a cock of her head, seemed to be measuring her up with an unreadable expression. Liz squirmed a little in her seat under the scrutiny, until a light bulb seemed to go off in her head. With confusion all over her face Liz couldn't keep the question from slipping from her lips.

"But I thought the Queen of England's name was Elizabeth?"

This remark took Katherine by surprise, but then she let out a little chuckle that softened her features and made her less...mean looking.

"You must have been thinking of my Mother-in-Law. But she has gone for years to join our Father and Lord in heaven." At the end of this statement she crossed herself and fixed Liz with a sympathetic look, as if to say you naive, unknowing child.

"O wow, I mean I realized she was old, but" Liz was trying to think of how long she must have been knocked out that the Queen who was alive when she blackout had been dead for years. " So you are married to...?" Liz motioning with her hands, hoping for Katherine to fill in the blank.

"Why Henry of course." Katherine cast a curious glance, that obviously spoke of her opinion of the sanity of this girl.

"Right..." Liz racked her mind but all she could think of was Prince Harry, youngest son of Prince Charles and third in the line for the throne. Something didn't make sense here. But something clicked in Liz's head. One, she realized that Katherine was Spanish, her accent having previously escaped detection because well she hadn't heard her speak much before. Two, Liz may have this deep feeling to trust this woman but in all honesty she is starting to think she is crazy.

"So how long have I been out for?"

" Just a few days, not long at all. Why? does your head still bother you?" Katherine, reached out, concerned, the motherly gestured unsettling considering the turn in her mood, once again. This only once again confirmed Liz's theory of craziness.

"But it doesn't make sense? Prince Charles was next in line for the throne after Queen Elizabeth, Then Prince William then Prince Harry, and if you don't mind me saying so you look a little too old for the younger prince. " At the end of this statement, Liz couldn't help but question why she was obviously questioning an insane person. But something wasn't sitting right, and the need to get answers, was driving her tongue.

Katherine seemed to bristle at the insult of being too old for Prince Harry, because her tone and eyes dropped in degrees, " I know not what you speak about. My Husband, King Henry VIII was the heir to the throne after the passing of his elder brother Prince Arthur, and my husband and I are not so far removed in our ages."

"Wait what? King Henry the 8th you say?" Disbelief covered her face and a snicker came out, finally reaching up and covering her mouth to keep the laughter from getting to loud. "You have got to be joking me, you are telling me this is, what, 1512 or something ,and what, your King Henry the VIII's, what, 4th, 5th, no let me guess 10th wife."

Rising and slamming her hands onto the table, Katherine seemed to grow angrier at the snorts and giggles emanating from behind Liz's hands.

"No! I am telling you it is the year of our lord 1526 and I am Henry's only wife, Katherine of Aragon, daughter of King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella of Spain." With that statement Liz's laughter ceased and looking into the face of the pissed off Queen something in her eyes and something inside of Liz was screaming at her that this statement was true. _But that would mean_..._Fuck, what the hell am I going to do! _and with the images of the last couple of hours, coupled with everything she has ever heard or seen in regards to the Tudors flying through her brain, Liz began to feel everything catch up to her.

Throwing herself up and out of the chair, furiously pacing the room. "You mean...I am in Tudor England...Are you fucking with me?" Liz couldn't help but scream at the stony faced Queen, who with the last statement, had her mouth hang upon at being addressed as such.

"Well, obviously God would not send me some wanton little girl to help me in these troubled times. I know not who you are, or why you are here, but I will not be insulted or yelled at, but the likes of you." Katherine raised herself to her full height, anger blazing in her eyes.

"Well I am sorry your majesty," to add further emphasis to the statement, Liz dropped into her best curtsey, before continuing on her rant, "but I am having a hard time coming to terms with my own problems right now, I cannot deal with yours. God I feel sick." holding her stomach and covering her mouth , the room seemed to be getting hotter.

"Well, I never!" Katherine couldn't help the string of Spanish curses that flowed through her lips at the amount of disrespect that was currently going on.

_**It will be alright calm down for God's sake before you hurt yourself**_**.**

Liz stopped in her tracks at the, becoming familiar, voice filled her head. _You! you did this to me, I cannot believe it! I won't believe it. There is no such thing as time travel. I am just having a psychotic breakdown and soon I will be electro-shocked awake from this nightmare._

_**Are you done?**_

Liz was monetary stunned at the cheekiness of the voice she conjured up in this psychotic breakdown.

_**You are not having a breakdown...well not now you are not. Listen, I know it sounds crazy and I promise it will make sense soon but right now trust me.**_ _Right trust you! the voice in my head. I am going to trust. Ha!_

_**You are in Tudor England, and you are here for a reason. To help that woman.**_

As if being turned by some invisible force Liz turned to see Katherine, still muttering in Spanish and holding her crucifix for dear life.

_**You are here to right some wrongs and to help bring her and her daughter comfort and a different future than they will endure without your interference. When you took the necklace you said you would be willing to pay a price...well this is part of it. Good Luck, I will be in touch.**_

_Wait, what? Hello. HELLO! What if I do not want to! huh, wait, come back. Please. O Hell. _Pinching her skin hard Liz let out a yelp and then a deep sigh.

"Well Katherine, It seems like I will be stuck here. I am sorry for yelling. It appears that I have been brought here, " lowing her voice for her next words," if that old lady voice in my head is any indication," before raising her voice again with mock cheer," to help change your future!"

Katherine for her part seemed to only take the apology half heartedly as Liz made her way back to the chairs. Throwing herself into the chair, before once again reaching for the goblet of juice. Turning to look at Katherine's expression at of the corner of her eye she seemed uncertain of this change in demeanor.

" I too apologize, it is not right for a Queen to lose her head. But what do you mean, help me change my future. Are you saying you are a messenger of God." With an chuckle that tried poorly to mask the seriousness behind the question, she sat down and poured herself a glass as well, waiting for Liz's response.

" I don't know what I am, but I do know for me to get out of here, I have to stop you," Liz turned and looked Katherine in the eye, allowing a slight pause, " from being tossed aside by your asshole of a husband...I think." With those words Liz took a deep gulp from the goblet. Only a few seconds later to spit it back up again, into the cup this time.

"Oh my God this is horrible. Seriously you drink this stuff?"


	9. Trust

**I do not own anything! ****Please comment it makes me happy. Thanks to all of those who have left comments and to those who subscribe/favored this story. This is my first ever Fan fiction story and I am trying hard not to disappoint. This is very AU if you haven't already guessed and I am always up for suggestions. I am already working on the next chapter and though I am super late in posting them, I do promise that I will not abandon this story. So enjoy, though I will admit, reading the comments does get my creative juices flowing, *hint hint* lol. **

**Henry:**

King Henry's court was alive. That was the best way to describe it. Alive in color, swaths of bejeweled fabrics swirling and swishing, adorning lithe bodies of succulent young maidens and sending searing hot blood flowing through passionate men. The court emanated warmth, the swarm of bodies all mingling in one spot, trying desperately to be near that light, which was their King. Dressed in purple, the color of Royalty, his tunic trimmed in silver, his fingers adorned with golden rings and precious stones that seemed to catch and reflect the light of the room. His fiery red hair and domineering presence, overall a powerful image on the dais overlooking the court. Yes, King Henry liked his court this way, filled with music, youth, vitality, and all the other characteristics he felt best reflected him, especially on nights like this. When the night sky, liquid black, blotted out the any light from the moon and the stars; and then there was the snow, no longer white but grey and foreboding in its ability to cover everything in its path and strip away all life. Henry liked to think of his court as a shining star on nights like these, and he the center of the light. He liked that he could deliver his people, his subjects away from the death and sorrow that awaited them outside of the castle, outside of the court. He had little feelings for his subjects who were forced to stay on the outside looking in, but for his subjects blessed with his light and for the warmth, he knew they were truly grateful to have such a wonderful king. Yes, on a night like this Henry should be happy, joyously dancing and being merry. But he felt his light dimming under the whispers of the court. The whispers he could not keep at bay, try as hard as he might to ignore them. He didn't want to hear about Katherine, or how the woman could have been an assassin by the Boleyn clan, trying to dispose of the rightly anointed Queen. Henry couldn't keep from rolling his eyes at the very thought. Did these people not understand that his Anne could never do such a thing. Besides Henry couldn't understand why someone when believe murder would not be necessary, Katherine would not be around much longer. All of Europe could see how old his Queen was becoming, she would not live much longer and if she did in fact live long, the fact remained that he had no male heir to succeed him. No, the Pope would understand his predicament and give him what he truly wanted. Was he not a friend of the Catholic Church, a defender of the faith! Why would his annulment not go through. But his intentions to do away with his Old Queen in favor of a new one was not yet spoken of, especially to the court. Henry wanted to do everything quietly, to quell any uprisings or negative feelings when he did present his new Queen. But there were whispers, always whispers, and he did nothing to fan the flames of these rumors or dispel them. He would seek his annulment and then speak to Katherine afterwards. Only with proof that the Pope would support his claim did he feel that Katherine would step aside without a fight. Until then, he would treat Katherine no longer as his wife or Queen, since she could not be either, considering her previous knowledge of his brother. But she will be an honored sister, _Yes, she would be happy with that_ and she will have whatever it is that she wants. _Yes she could not fight me with this arrangement._ But Henry couldn't help the flash of guilt that pierced his heart as his mind quickly conjured up the image of her eyes, the deepest blue and filled with sorrow and tears, as he delivers the news of their marriage ending. He could see her rosebud lips, her pledges of love mingled with broken sobs and pleas in Spanish.

_But I need a son!_ His mind screamed, at this his heart instantly hardened at the image. His recent injury made him keenly aware of his own mortality and though it was only a small accident, he shuddered when thinking of if it had been worst._ I cannot leave me kingdom to a girl. I will not plunge England into civil war._ As much as he loved his pearl, he could not allow her to be Queen of England. Looking around his court he allowed his mind to wander to less unpleasant thoughts. He needed a Queen who could match his vitality, he needed a young woman who could match him._ Katherine and Mary will see this is for the best that Anne becomes Queen._ His mind filled with what would happen when the Pope gave him what he wanted. How he would be a merciful king and treat Katherine as the sister she was always suppose to be. How grateful she would be at his kindness. Suddenly the image of the crying Katherine turns into one of Katherine turning into Joy, from her lips only praise for him being such a merciful brother. He imaged Anne with her belly round with his child, while he taught his many sons how to ride and hunt. He imaged coming home to his wife, his pearl Mary and his sister in law Katherine, all nestled by the fire awaiting his return. _Yes all will be right when the Pope gives me what I want._

As the thoughts of what his annulment became to fill his mind and replace any thoughts of Katherine or the would-be assassin, his eyes locked with that of his lady love. Her dark eyes seemed to sparkle from across the room, her gaze steady and challenging. Henry couldn't help the stirring in his loins at the challenge she posed him. Just as quickly as she caught his eye she dropped her gaze and returned back to her conversation, all but ignoring him and his...problem her gaze had caused him. Henry couldn't help but take in the vision she created. Clad in a gown of deep red, her pale skin seemed to glow in the candle light. Her red cloth seemed to hug her figure and her bosom raised high for all to see in a French style dress that she highly favored. Her dark hair, loose and cascading with rubies glittering in the dark masses. Henry pushed down his sudden urge to run his fingers through those fine tresses and kiss her swan like neck . But he promised her he would control himself. Henry chastised himself for working himself into a passion, he must control himself, for the wedding night will be all the sweeter when she finally submits herself to him and cannot keep her maidenhead from him any longer. _Yes, she will be mine._

With his happy mood returned Henry rose taking a deep, satisfying drink from his goblet, throwing it to his groom he made his way across the room. As he walked he was satisfied that all seemed to drop in awe, all conversation ceased as all present dropped to their knees, as he made his way to Anne, her back still to him, engrossed in conversation with her father and brother. They catching the kings eye bowed out of his presence, but Anne, Anne continued to ignore him, waiting until he was right behind her before she turned and fell into a deep curtsey. His hand gently touched her chin, his thumb grazing the soft skin of her cheek, while he raised her. Her eyes again locked with his, and the court seemed to disappear as he was lost in her dark depths.

_"_Your majesty" she purred, a small smile settling on her face.

"Dance with me." A command, she needed reminding of who she truly answered too. Though for her part, she took it as a question and thought on it for a second before looking into his eyes and with a smirk, " As your majesty commands, I am always your faithful servant."

"Play the Volta!" Henry's voice resonated in the hall, as all stood silent as the King took Lady Anne to the dance floor as the band struck up a tune. It was hard to turn away from the pair. Henry all but proclaiming to the court that this was his woman. That she would be the Queen of the court. The Boleyn men from their lookout in the shadows looked upon the couple with hard smirks and calculating eyes, though one with watched with a sympathetic glint as he watched the couple float across the flour. With the seductive dance ending, tongues began to wag, less about the girl found in the Queens chapel, but on the King and his Anne.

Taking Anne by the hand and leading her back to the table with him, he liked the looks of awe that he saw on some of the courtiers faces at his prowess. Sitting her next to him, he liked the look of happiness on her face as he gently placed a kiss on her hand before calling for the court to be Merry.

_"_ Your majesty is quite the dancer." Anne leaned over and whispered seductively into his ear, a dazzling smile lighting her face at her teasing.

"Again, it is Henry, and I am nothing of a dancer, unless I have the right partner." Adding for good measure a wink in her direction. Turning to gaze at the court below him, Henry failed to notice how Anne's smile seemed to drop once his attention was gone, and her gaze quickly sweep over the court, longing briefly filled her eyes, before she caught her father's sharp and penetrating gaze. At once her smile was as big and as bright as ever as she held Henry's hand tighter.

"Brandon!" Henry called for his best friend, seeing him come into the hall. He was unsure of what could have kept him away so long from the feast, knowing Brandon saw these events as an opportunity to find willing women to warm his bed. Charles at his summons, came to the king and bowed before addressing his tardiness.

"My apologize your majesty, I was just returning to the Queen, the prisoner she misplaced."

"Bah, we will waste no more time on her. It is just as well she handles it, I know not why she does not just send the girl to the tower and do away with her." With a disgruntled wave of his hand, Katherine was once again brought to the forefronts of his thoughts, his mood turning sour, waving for more wine, he took a sip before continuing. " Well I wash my hands of the situation and of the so called Queen. She knows she is not welcome in my sight any longer and, " motioning for Brandon to come closure, he whispered, " between me and you once this annulment comes I will be happy to do away her attempts to gain my attention." Henry grinned at Charles like he had let him in on a secret. Charles smiled at the King though inside he was slightly bothered by the Kings decisions to get rid of the Queen. He could understand the need for a male heir, but to do away with such a long marriage, for it was an open secret in the court that the King was seeking an annulment and that once gained he would make this Boleyn woman his Queen.

"Your majesty." Charles bowed before turning to leave. His stomach seemed to turn into an even bigger knot as he began to think of the girl he had just left to Katherine. He had to admit he hated leaving her there, hated not being able to hold her and tell it was alright. Charles left the ball, wanting to be alone and to try and think or better yet, drink, the problems and feelings he was having away. Turning to glance one last time at the Henry he was disappointed, for the first time, in his friend. Sitting on the dais, treating this woman, who was not his wife, as if she was Queen. For the first time he was glad that Margaret had died, because he did not want her to see what her brother was doing. With that he went off to his room.

Meanwhile Henry could not keep his mind off of Katherine. _Katherine_. Grabbing a goblet, angrily tossing back its contents before slamming it back onto the table, Henry couldn't keep his temper from building as all the injustices he had suffered at her hands, they began to play before his eyes, his lack of a male heir her greatest wrong. As the liquor began to take hold his anger was rising and he would have stormed off to find her and give her a piece of his mind had it not been for Lady Anne gentle whispers of consolement ,his internal tirade seemed to derail at her coy smile and alluring scent.

_"_Your majesty. Do not worry, she will no longer be your problem soon. Just think of all the sons I will be carrying for you once we are wed and the annulment granted." Her voice was low, and her eyes remained lock with his, the playful tilt of her smile caused him to curse Katherine once again for causing him to remove any attention from his lady love. Soon she was off, passionately speaking to him about the annulment and the future, she even began to speak a little of the reformer that had been taking place in Germany and other heretic countries. He let her speak, not caring any longer at what she was saying any longer, but taking not of the passion in her voice, he loved hearing the passion, couldn't wait to hear her passionate screams, though he must wait. Even so Henry couldn't keep his eyes from dropping down to glance at her succulent bosom and elegant neck. Feeling his trousers tighten as she moistened her lips to speak, the promise of sons and what to expect from the bedroom was just some of the many things he could expect from her. _No longer will I waste my time with Katherine. _

"You are right my love." he interrupted her passionate rant mid-sentence, leaning over to gently place a kiss on her cheek, "we will make merry and no longer waste time on the past, we must look to the future. "she demurely looked down after this statement, her long lashes casting a curtain over her haunting eyes. He was hooked at that moment, like many times before, he was her servant, though he would rather admit that he liked this power play, then to say his body called to her and did whatever she would demand of it.

Rising from his chair, the court stopped to see what their King demanded of them. _Just as it should be_. Raising his goblet he called for a toast.

"To England, To the future!"

Letting the cries and cheers die down he turned bowing and offering his hand, " My lady"

"Your majesty" gently placing her hand in his, Henry led her to the dance floor once more. He vowed that just as he pushed the darkness and the coldness of the night from his court, he would push away all thoughts of Katherine. For he was the light, he was King! he could do whatever he wanted, and tonight, he would dance.

**Katherine:**

The rosary she held in her hand had been her mother's. Pearls and precious gems decorated the cross. It was a beautiful piece or art work, but really it was the sentimental worth that made it so valued. Lately through Henry's obvious call for an annulment, and his Boleyn mistress gaining more influence, the rosary was spending less and less time in the jewelry box where she usually kept it and more and more was it accompanying her wherever she went. Which was usually, to prayer. Katherine will admit she prays and fasts her days away, but in this turbulent time their seemed to be nowhere else she could turn. Then this...girl or woman, comes from out of nowhere and seemingly is the answer to her prayer. She asked for a savior, for an angel to guide her. _I will have to admit I did not think God would literally deliver me one_. It was a hard thing to swallow. Looking at this girl, this Liz, who was raving like a lunatic one moment and depressed and friendly the next. If not for the internal pressure that called for Katherine to trust this girl and believe what she said, she would have called the guards ages ago. But something stilled her tongue, and softened her anger. Something told her to be patient and take pity on this loss creature and to not judge but to trust.

_Trust_. Katherine tried to contain herself from scoffing at the word. _What about the trust I placed in my parents,_ she wanted to scream into the world._ They were suppose to bring me home and not leave me in limbo after the death of Arthur. Speaking of which what about the trust I put into my husband, BOTH of my husbands, to take care of me, to protect me. One who died and the other who wishes to throw me away like I mean nothing, like I meant nothing. _

_**But you can trust her. Trust her with your life. Trust her.**_

That is all she keeps hearing, all that resounds in her head as doubt would form and then disappear with those utterances. _ I have put my trust in the wrong people before. So what keeps me from giving it to her. I have no other hope, no other choice. por favor Dios, Madre, por favor ayudenme mi._ slowly she trails the beads of her rosary through her fingers, feeling the notches and indents from years of wear, whispering her prayer and hoping for guidance. For she will trust in this girl and believe that she was sent here to help navigate this treacherous times.

"What is your plan?"


	10. History

**I do not own anything! ****Please comment it makes me happy. Thanks to all of those who have left comments and to those who subscribe/favored this story. I was so pumped by those recent comments I stayed up all night and wrote this new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! Keep up the comments I love them. ^_^**

**Liz**

The way she said it made Liz look up, and in Katherine's eyes she saw resolve and even a tinge of hope, these emotions reflected there so clearly, only made her feel worst._ I have no idea what I am doing._

"I have no idea what I am doing." Liz blurted out. Unable to shoulder the weight that hope that shined in her eyes placed on her. Seeing Katherine's eyebrow raise at her brash declaration and the walls once again go up, Liz tried to amend the situation by clarifying, coughing to clear her throat, " I mean, I don't know enough about what is going on to form a plan." _Right, the best way to fix something is to find out about it._

With her eyes firmly still fixed on her, Katherine seemed to think for a moment before letting a small smile come to her face. "Of course, my apologize, we haven't even properly been introduced and... well this whole situation has gotten a little out of hand."

Liz let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding when Katherine offered her hand, "My name is Katherine," Liz grasped the hand and began to shake it vigorously, Katherine for her part was shocked at the gesture, but decided to chalk it up to this woman's odd training. "Elizabeth, though everyone calls me Liz."

With the introductions gone and done with, albeit in a nicer way than before, silence fell between the two. Liz squirmed in her seat before taking a deep breath and deciding to just jump into this whole thing. "So...would you like to go first? Or should I?"

"Well, I guess I will begin. But shall we move to a more comfortable location, this will be a long story." She stood and motioned to the next room, before turning not waiting for an answer and disappeared behind the doors. Liz quickly followed, not wanting to be left alone. Entering the room she found Katherine already comfortable in a chair by a roaring fire, it was only then she realized how cold she had been and hastily followed suit in getting comfortable in the chair across from Katherine. Taking a moment to look around, Liz was impressed by the complementary colors of the room, dark reds, browns and other earth tones made the bedroom so much more relaxed and warmer than the outer room. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed how Katherine, though offering to start had barely looked at her, she was engrossed in the flames, which in turn cast a haunted look on her face. Liz hadn't noticed before, the whole voices in the head in addition to the weird time travel situation she found herself didn't give her much time to focus on the physical appearance of the woman in front of her, this Queen of England. _Didn't stop you from noticing that Brandon guy._ At that her mind quickly conjured the image of the handsome jailer who stopped her escape. Shaking her head, _I have more important things to deal with right now. _Since she had nothing else to do while waiting for the story to start she decided to take a closer look at the woman, who if the voice in her head was telling the truth, she had to help before she could leave. _God when I think about it, I just sound crazy._ The glow of the fire seemed to show every flaw, her mouth was set, her lips thin and pale, the flames seemed to give her skin a ghostly like pallor and her eyes seemed dead and dim. _She looks old...no._ suddenly the images of abused and battered woman flashed through her mind. Woman who were trapped in loveless marriages, woman who were just trapped and struggling. _No she doesn't look old, she just looks tired._ At that realization pity and sorrow began to fill her as she looked at this Queen who wore her past and present on her engraved in her features. Looking harder she could see the glimmer of beauty, if her eyes were not so hollow in this moment, if they were on fire like they were during their confrontation, her whole face would change. She could see her pale skin transformed into a luminous glow, when she smiled Liz could only guess how her wrinkles disappeared into laugh lines and how beautiful she must look. But then again, Liz bet she didn't have much to smile or laugh about lately.

The silence descended upon them once again. The crackle of the fire the only thing that interrupted the comfortable silence, as Liz studied Katherine and as Katherine herself was immersed in the flames, and her memories. That was until the reverie they both found themselves in was broken by these simple words. " My name was, is Catalina." Liz sat up straighter at this declaration, ready to try and absorb as much information as possible to try and help her understand the best way to help this woman, and herself. Katherine still stared into the flames, but shot a fleeting look out of the corner of her eye to her audience before asking a question that had been nagging her. "You... have not been informed at all of my situation? My past?"

Liz looked sheepishly down before scratching the back of her neck. "I know your story. It is hard not to hear the tale of Crazy King Henry VII while living in England. Hell there have been countless books and stories written about him and..." unsure of how much she should divulge she paused for a second, before deciding that since no one has given her any instructions on how to handle this she might as well be honest. "his wives." At this Katherine seemed perturbed at the mention of wives, hurt flashed before he eyes before something harder took its place.

"I see." she whispered before turning back to look into the flames.

Liz seemed to struggle for the right words for why she needed to hear the tale from her mouth. Maybe it is because she knows how people take creative licenses with stories, or how history is written by the winners and how in history Katherine of Aragon was certainly not the winner so therefore nothing was truly written in her favor. "I...I just wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth if you will."

"The horse's mouth?" A confused smile emerged, "I have been in England a long time, but I apologize I have never heard of this before. What is the meaning?"

"What I meant is that I...I mean the meaning of it was..." sighing Liz took a deep breath before continuing, " It means that I would like the story from the source. You are the best one to tell me what is going on in your life. No one else."

Katherine nodded at this, throwing a small smile Liz's way before looking back into the flames, looking to draw strength before she continued her tale.

"Very well, here is my tale." taking a deep breath, and as she expelled it she began her tale. Detailing her time in Spain, telling of her mother, her family. She smiled during this time, her eyes as she got into the story took on a far off look and as if she was back in Spain, Liz could see her Youth return. She could understand why she was counted as one of the most beautiful women in Europe, why she was desired. Katherine's face was a canvas and she was projecting her story onto it as it was told. When she told of her journey from Spain to England, she could see the anguish and pain, when she spoke of leaving her family. When she spoke of the horrible sea sickness and the joy of finally reaching land she could see the relieve on her face. Liz was entranced, she could see in all in her mind's eye. Not as Katherine, but as a 3rd party watching it all happen. It was like they were both transported through the memories, reliving all the happiness, all the sadness and heartbreak. When the tale came the Arthurs death, Liz could feel her heart break and see the pain etched in Katherine's features. _She loved him_ was all she could think as she saw in her mind the young girl crying over the dead body of her husband. She could feel the love and the sorrow as she saw that same young girl clad in black destitute as her father and father-in-law argued over her and her dowry.

"Then I began to fall for Henry." With that statement Liz could feel Katherine's heart slowly mending as she recalled the courtship, the promises, until finally their joint coronation. But Just as her heart was so obviously filled with love for Henry, cracks again began to show and all of the miscarriages, still-births, and various mistresses began to chip away until all that was left was this woman, whose heart now held dearly the things she knew could never hurt or betray her. Her religion and her daughter, her Mary. Liz could feel the tears trickling down her face though she couldn't bear to move lest she break the trance that had fallen over them both. But as Katherine's tale came to a close and her eyes, dry and hallow turned to meet Liz's which were wet and filled with so much emotion. A question she had to ask came out.

"Do you still love him?"

Katherine knew who she was talking about, but took a second to till she allowed herself to answer the question out loud. "One always holds close their first love. " she whispered this but Liz could hear it all the same.

"Do you love Henry now?" Liz could see how Katherine struggled under this question. She could see the conflict play out across her face. _Does she still love the man who caused her so much pain, but who gave her Mary, gave her love? _"I need to know if I am working to save a marriage or if I am just trying to save you?" Liz tried to clarify her reasoning for wanting to know, hoping to make her admission easier.

"I truly don't know." This admission seemed to be what finally broke her. The tears coursed down her face and she let herself feel the pain that all those memories and current actions of Henry made her feel. She let it go, because for the first time in a long time, she didn't have to be a Queen, didn't have to be a Princess. In front of this girl, this Liz. She could just be herself, and right now she was hurting.

With the onset of the water works Liz rushed to her side, setting herself on the armrest of the chair she cradled to her bosom Katherine, who was the same age or younger than her own mother, as she wept bitter tears. Liz cried too, upon the realization that she still had no idea how to help this woman, and therefore had no idea how to help herself.

"Shhh shhh it will all be alright. I promise. I will make it better, I will make it work" Liz couldn't help herself from making that promise though. _I will try my hardest. Voice! if you are listening. I hope you are happy! I will help, for I cannot leave this woman to her fate. I will stay._

_**Good.**_

Taking that as a good sign Liz held the Queen until her cries died down into slight sniffles. "Better?" Liz took this moment to glance down. Seeing that the flow of tears had lessened she gently let go of Katherine and eased down off the chair. Kneeling so as to be the same eye level she spoke frankly. " I promise you I will do my best to give you and Mary a better future. I do not know who sent me here or for how long. But I do know I am here to help you in any way that I can." With this Liz stood up and hugged the Queen, who at first stiffened but soon relaxed and in time returned the gesture. Breaking from the hug and standing up, Liz wiped at her eyes, rubbing her cheeks before smiling and laughing slightly at the situation she now consensually placed herself in. _What the hell have I gotten myself into._

Katherine for her part was doing much of the same. Apparently deeply embarrassed at the show she had made of her herself and how easily she spilled her heart. But her shoulders did seem lighter and in her heart she was truly grateful for having finally come out with everything. She felt as if for the first time in her life. She had a true confidant, one who wouldn't judge, a true friend who knew her in and out. Though, now that all of her story was out, she was curious about this young creature who was suppose to be her ally against the King of England.

All of a sudden Liz felt drained, emotionally, physically, mentally. All she wanted was to curl into a nice comfortable bed and not have so much riding on her shoulders. She instinctively reached into her pocket to check her phone for the time but realized that one, she no longer had her cell phone it was in her bag and two that she most likely did not get the best reception anyway. " Well I am tired, it is very..." Looking outside the window at the dark sky she surmised that it was quiet late, " dark. Maybe we should hit the hay?"

"Hit the hay?" Katherine stood and looked at her questioningly. "Would you like to go the stables?"

"No, sorry." sighing Liz couldn't help but mumble "I have to be careful with some of the lingo I use." before saying louder "What I meant to say was shouldn't we be going to bed."

"Why of course. Today has been draining for us both. I too shall retire." Katherine moved closer to the bed and Liz scratched the back of her neck nervously. Unsure of where she was suppose to sleep, _Hell, I wonder if I am still a prisoner._ Deciding straightforward is probably the best way to handle this situation, Liz coughed interrupting Katherine's progression to the bed. "So am I still a prisoner? Also where should I be sleeping? Do I get my own room? " The questions came out in rush and Katherine seemed slightly stunned before letting out a laugh, Liz realized that she was right, when she laughed it did make it look beautiful.

"Of course you will have your own rooms. I will have to show them to you myself since my ladies had been dismissed for the evening." With a twinkle in her eye she continued, "How about a deal, you help me undress and I show you to your quarters. I will make them right next to mine for now."

Liz was shocked at the drastic change she had made from only a few minutes ago, At the beginning of the night all she saw was the Queenly mask she displayed. Then by the fire just that of a broken woman, now she is looking at a new happier woman. Out of all the three she has seen this evening, hands down this one in front of her she liked the best. With a wide grin she turned at winked at Katherine, "Deal!"

It took a few minutes and a lot of cursing and direction from Katherine, but Liz finally helped her out of her gown and jewels. "Alright, now for your end of the bargain if you please."

"very well follow me." Grabbing a candle and motioning for Liz to follow she walked out of her bedroom and with Liz close at hand, pushed open some adjourning doors. The room was tiny and cold, musty from misuse, but Liz couldn't help but sigh with happiness at the sight of the bed. Katherine was quick to apologize.

"No harm done, I am just happy I am not in the tower." With a chuckle Liz reached over and taking the candle from the nearby table, went over and stole some of the flame from the candle Katherine held. Moving to the fireplace she tried to start the fire.

"You are not my prisoner you know." Came a response from the door. Without looking up from her small, pitiful fire that she was fanning, she shrugged her shoulders, " I figured. But I didn't want to assume."

Katherine began walking the room, running her fingers over the table and sighing at the dust she found rising up. "You will need a position though. I cannot have you just walking around the castle."

Liz just grunted from her kneeled position in front of the fireplace. Concentrating on starting the fire so that she could soon crash into bed.

"I cannot make you a lady. With your questionable...training I found to many people would question your position." Katherine with her rosary still in hand, paced the length of the small room. Her beads clicking in time with each step. " A fool!"

At this exclamation Liz looked up. Her fire had taken and the room was warming up quickly. With a raised eyebrow she stood and faced the Queen." A what?"

"A fool. I shall make you my fool. That would explain your lack of instruction of the ways of court as well as your attitude, attire and just disposition." With a huge smile she that showed her pride at being able to solve the problem of how to present her at court she missed the insulted look at graced Liz's face.

"A fool? I am sorry but I am no clown." Liz towards the bed, brushing past Katherine and airing out the sheets for good measure.

"But you must!" Katherine pleaded. "It is the only way that your actions and words will not be questioned. I know it does not sound pleasant, but you will be my personal fool and." Seeing that Liz was refusing to listen, Katherine grabbed her arm to spin her around. Looking into her eyes she beseeched Liz, "please just trust me. To keep you close to me, there is no other way."

"Fine." she said, clearly annoyed but too tired to put up a fight. " Now if you please. I would dearly love to get some sleep. So goodnight."

Katherine, knowing her cue, swept out of the room, whispering a good night and promises of more discussions in the morning. _Great I can hardly wait._ With the click of the door, Liz threw her clothes off and slipped into the bed. Clad in just her underwear and surrounded by musty sheets, she no longer cared. It took up the last bit of her energy getting Katherine to leave and she could barely keep her eyes open any longer. Soon she was dead to the world.

XXXXX

As soon as she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by the darkness again. _Seriously!_ was all that came to her mind as she was in the familiar place. No longer was she scared of the light that was floating towards her, no she was ready, in fact she had a few choice words for this old woman. With a flash she was there. The older woman who caused all of this to happen. Of all the things Liz was prepared to say, all the obscenities and questions, all that could come out at that moment was,

"Why?"

The woman for her part was cheeky." Why? do you mean why is the sky blue? or why are kittens adorable? Frankly I don't understand that last one, personally I have always been a dog person. But either way you will have to be more specific my dear about what you are asking about."

Liz stammered, unprepared for her response. Feeling her anger begin to rise at the flippancy of this woman! she grounded out. "Why me? Why there? Why now?"

"Ooo, well you don't have to be so rude about it. Come now, that is no way to get answers." The woman's dark blue eyes widened, as with a wave of her hand they were transported into a kitchen with a table and two chairs. "Sit and I will tell you."

Liz, dropped heavily into the seat. Watching as the woman conjured up a tea set and went about preparing herself a cup of tea as if nothing had happened, as if this was a Sunday morning visit. Slamming her fist against the table, the tea cups rattled as Liz venomously whispered. "I am waiting."

For her part the woman was unfazed. Taking a sip of her tea she looked Liz into the eyes and got serious. "You were taken to help Katherine of Aragon. Was the voice not specific when it told you that was the only way to go back to your own time?" Over the rim of her cup her nicely arched eyebrow raised.

"No it was very helpful." Liz bit out sarcastically." But still why me?"

"well isn't it obvious. You were the only one who noticed me." she spoke nonchalantly as she placed her cup down.

"excuse me?" confusion lacing her voice.

Speaking slowly and annunciating each word, "You were the only one who noticed me." Seeing that Liz still didn't understand she explained further. "I have been out there for century's waiting for someone to see me, to approach me. For you see, only those who could see me and only the one who could approach me could handle this task. So I did not chose you, in fact you chose me."

"I did not chose this!" Liz screamed indignant, slamming her hands onto the table.

The woman slammed her cup down and leaned across the table "Look dear, there is no going back so the sooner you accept your task and complete it the sooner you are back home." settling back into her seat her eyes momentarily softened before continuing." I have not left you without help."

Liz was just tired, even in sleep she could find no rest. She was ready to end this confrontation, though she still had some questions she needed answering.

"Why can I hear everyone as if they are speaking English from my time, shouldn't they be sounding like Shakespeare or something?"

"You remember that pounding headache, that buildup in your ears as if you had water stuck." Liz quickly nodded, cringing at the pain that memory brought forth. "Well, that was just an example of some of the help I provide. It was your mind adjusting to the different language, and you can now understand all languages, and respond as well. You can say thank you anytime you like." She sank back into her seat, after this admission, a smug smile on her face.

"Okay, how can I contact you or this voice, by the way are you both the same?"

She seemed wary answering this question. Taking her time, "Yes we are one and the same. Just call out, like you did before and I will answer. Though I will at times pop in to offer guidance."

"Why Katherine? Why change history? Who is she to you?" Liz stared hard at the woman as she asked this question. The question bothering her for the longest time. _Why all this trouble._ The woman stilled for a moment. Her dark eyes took on a faraway look before she turned and looked Liz in the eye, pain etched into her features now.

"Love. I am doing this for Love, and that is all you will get from me for now." Pushing away from the table and standing she waved her hand again and they were once again in the black abyss. "You need to get back. You need your rest for your journey starts once you awaken." With that she turned to leave. Liz throwing out her hand reached out to stop her. She had one last question before she was to be sent away. " You said you and the voice are one and the same?" staring at the woman's back she tentatively took a step closer. "what is your true form?"

"Are you sure you would rather not see me as this?" The woman didn't bother to turn around. Liz stepped closer, "Yes, I would like to know who it is I will be working with." taking a nicer approach. _She did say asking nicer was a better way of getting answers._

"Are you sure? People seem to respond better to the old lady appearance than my original."

"I am sure."

"very well then." she whispered with a sigh. Liz was temporarily blinded by a flash of light. As her vision returned she heard the husky voice of a male. "And now you must sleep. Good night Liz, and good Luck."

Liz's eyes widened as she took in the image before her as the darkness started to swirl around her. He was tall, athletic, with broad shoulders. He looked to be in his mid-30's with medium length blonde hair and a heavy beard. But what caught her attention and held it as he slowly disappeared was his eyes, still dark pools of ocean blue, but so sad and at the same time so hopeful as he watched her be sucked into the darkness. She couldn't help but scream out one last question, "What is your name!" but she couldn't be sure he heard her or if he even answered, before her eyes flew open and she was once again surrounded by musty sheets and a dying fire. Glancing around the room she buried herself back under the covers. Though sleep this time around was harder for her to achieve. As she felt herself drift off again she couldn't help but ask the question one more time. _What is your name?_ and as she began to lose consciousness, she swore she heard...


	11. Light

**I do not own anything! I as usual have to apologize for my inability to update frequently or even on a schedule. I hope those who do read my story enjoy it. I am slowly working through and I know it is not so dialogue heavy, but this is my first story/fan fiction ever so I hope you guys can cut me some slack. Thanks to everyone who have favorited this story and committed on it. The commits really do help and make me want to write more and more. Let me know what you think of this new chapter. I hope it is enough to hold you guys over until my next update. **

The party had long been over, the sheets of tangled lovers had cooled, and for now the castle was silent. The long shadows were receding and the will and whims of a king and his court were put on hold, as the sun's rays finally seemed to peak through the clouds and whisper promises of an end to the snow, to death, too the darkness.

In a room forgotten and unused the thin shafts of light that broke through the dusty window pane seemed to only enhance the dreariness of the room. The corner's draped with cobwebs and the floor's grime untouched save for the already disappearing footprints from last night's rummaging. A pile of crumpled clothes tossed carelessly and a dying fire were the only clues to the slumbering presence nestled under thin sheets. But the fire was just embers and soot now as the last bit of warmth seemed to be sucked out of the room, just as suddenly as a bright light shot forth from the emerald necklace gracing the neck of the sleeping time traveler. The burst did nothing to disturb the eerie quiet of the room, or the snoozing occupant. No one was present for the curious scene as the light seemed to engulf the sleeping woman, wrapping her into a cocoon of radiance, raising her off the bed, the sheets slipping and catching on her arm, before with a final caress she was gently placed back down. Just as suddenly as the light came it was sucked back in. With a mumble and an unconscious crinkling of the eyebrows, the unexpected woman struck her hand out, suddenly shivering, reaching for the fallen blanket. Finally with a tug and a sigh she settled in, content, as she rolled over to look for a more comfortable position she then promptly fell off the side of the bed, with a yelp and a flurry of dust.

**Liz**

_Hell of a way to wake up._ With a deep sigh and passing her hand through her hair, Liz couldn't keep the disappointment down. Her eyes tingled a little as she rose and sat on the bed, no longer carrying about how bad her butt hurt from the fall or how cold her body had become. As she glanced around the room, it settled like a stone in her stomach that this wasn't a dream and that she was a prisoner here, _No...I am a fool._ It was stupid to wish, no dream that she was safely back in her own time period, back in her flat with her roommate and her homework. Liz could no longer deny what was right in front of her, that she, by some supernatural force, was back in time, and given an impossible task. As these thoughts seemed to come raining down on her so did the tears. Gathering up her knees she rocked and cried, letting out soft gasp and inaudible moans, grief and fear filled her body and gnawed at her heart and mind, because she knew that as soon as she walked out those doors there was no room in this place for tears. That there was no place for sadness or pity. Outside those doors she had to be strong and pretend to know what she was doing, but inside this room, this forgotten room, she could let her walls down.

**Katherine**

_What a wonderful way to wake up._ With a content sigh Katherine just lay for a second in the bed and soaked in the feeling of joy. It had been ages since she could remember waking up with a smile on her face and without any weight on her shoulders. In the back of her mind the issues with Henry were threatening to come forth and bring her down, but for now she would push them down until she could speak with Liz. For now she could enjoy the feeling of having an angel on her side, a confident, who would help her navigate this court and this life. She briefly wondered if Liz had already gotten up was waiting for her, but not wanting her to wait any longer and wanting for the first time in a long time to start the day and to interact with the rest of the court, and life, Katherine slipped out of bed and called for her maids to begin getting her ready to face the day. As she went to wash her face she chanced a glance outside. The darkness and sadness from the previous night had all but disappeared and sunlight was bathing the land. _It is a sign! _Katherine quickly crossed herself and sent a humble thanks to God for his help and his message. Liz is her salvation and her sunlight in this dark time. Feeling anxious to begin the day by thanking God for his help Katherine rushed her maids to dress her. With a smile and twinkle in her eye she swept into her outer chamber and greeted her shocked ladies. Quickly the whispers began, not for years or ever had some of the ladies seen the Queen so...light hearted and happy. Quickly rumors ran abound that the King must have visited her bed and many other rumors about what had placed that smile and light onto her face swept through the ladies. But Katherine for once paid no mind, with a quick sweep over she was sad to not see Liz there and waiting, but quickly she called for one of the maids,

"Your Majesty."

"Yes, in the unused adjourning room you will find Li..." Katherine paused for a second, unsure of what to call Liz, she was most definitely not a lady, nor was she fully recognized yet as her fool. "..Mistress Liz, make sure she is taken care of, deliver to her something to eat and a change of clothing and bring her to the chapel." with a satisfied nod Katherine with a lightened step swept out of the room with her shocked ladies rushing after her.

Katherine's entrance into the chapel, would be recalled later that day by those in attendance as that of a goddess descending down. The doors were swept aside and the light from outside cast a warm glow around her body as she glided down the aisle of the church. All eyes glued to her whole being. No one saw an old and barren queen, but a powerful, beautiful, and regal woman. Her hair a cascade of curls under the ruby and diamond diadem, and her gown of white silk with ruby roses embroidered around the bodice and skirt hugged every curve, and though she was modestly clad, for the men present she was tantalizing. If the people in the chapel were not already on their knees they would have fallen to them as their Queen passed by on her way to her pew.

For the Katherine the feeling the different, she entered this house of God to give thanks and to bask in his love. She felt nor cared about the hundreds of eyes the marked her entrance into the chapel. She heard not the whispers, She was in her element and she most importantly she was happy, and she was not going to let anything or ,catching sight of Henry with his mouth hanging open and his eyes shining with something she had not seen in a long time, anyone stand in her way. Dropping onto her knees in front of the priest she was put even more at peace as she was offered the body of her savior and his blood. With that she moved to her pew and bowed her head, a flurry of Latin and the clacking of beads were all that her mind and body was focused on. Though some part of her registered the heated look that Henry was feverishly throwing her direction, she had not time for her husband. As the service came to an end and the last prayer fell from her smiling lips, Katherine couldn't keep the smile from her face as she rose to leave, if anything her smile widened when she caught sight of Liz in the shadows at the back of the church, though her smile drooped a little upon realizing that she had come dressed in her...curious outfit that she had seen her in previously. Katherine's mind could not help but wander to the night when she found her bleeding, in the shadows of this same chapel, how long ago that night and even last night seemed. Locking eyes with Liz, who nodded before turning and leaving, Katherine understood that though those nights seemed far away they had just happened and that though today was a new day there were still many things from the past threatening her new found happiness and light. Things like her husband, who with eyes blazing was hastily making his way to her side.

"Husband." Sweeping a deep Curtsy. She rose up to find Henry with his face tomato red and ready to explode.

"Come with me now!" He spoke in a low tightly controlled voice before grabbing her wrist and walking her through the gathering crowd to her chambers.

**Liz**

The tears ebbed away, and the resignation settled in, that though the world outside her door was terrifying she had to make the first move if she ever wanted to make it home. She somehow survived her first day, how hard could it be. She was from the future and though she had only a vague knowledge of what truly happened during Tudor England she had a pretty good rough sketch. As she lay there Liz let her mind flow back to her dream, well not really dream but encounter last night. It was clear yet fuzzy, she could remember everything that was talked about, she remembered learning that the voice and old woman were one and the same, and she remembered why and what she was here for, well really who. But what got fuzzy was the person, she could remember the woman, but it was when it started getting fuzzy, remembering the man. What did she ask him? She knew she had one last question that she shouted, but her mind was drawing a blank. _O well, it will come to me. _

A shiver ran down her spine as she realized that she was only in her bra and panties. Slipping off the bed, she wiped away the last tear tracks before picking up her pants and slipping them on before throwing her tank top over her head. While sitting on the bed and slipping back on her shoes, she began looking around the room, delighted at locating a mirror before going over to start reworking the curly mess that she knew was her bed hair. The dust that settled on the mirror was to caked on but thanks to a discarded rag on the dresser it was becoming quickly presentable enough to at least see her reflection in it. With a scream Liz jumped back before at what she saw. _Who the hell is that!_ It wasn't just her hair, which was a perfectly tamed mane, but it was the person staring back that she did not recognize, this pale skinned beauty. Stepping closer and reaching to touch the mirror she could not believe this woman to be herself. Where was her Carmel skin, where was...she! Upon further inspection she saw her eyes were still the same, large and boring dark brown, her lips were still overly plump and bow shaped. But there was a light sprinkling of freckles over her nose and cheeks. Her hair though was still black but it was no longer tight curls but a loose mass. Before she could explore further her necklace caught her eye. The gem that had caused all of this was glowing, warming her and taking away these anxious feelings. Something told her to keep it on, but she couldn't. Looking at the cause of her time travel made her hate the beautiful piece of jewelry. Reaching to unclip it she had just released the clasp when she felt her whole body tingle.

_**Put it back on now!**_The voice screamed into her head.

Ignoring the warning she threw the damned piece onto the dresser and looking back into the mirror was happy to see herself again. She was back, no longer was she looking into a strangers face. But with all of the joy at seeing her face again, she was getting dizzy and her ears were burning.

**Quickly put it on! Now!**

Reaching across the dresser she quickly fumbled with the clasp she quickly let it fall back against her skin, and just as suddenly as the symptoms appeared they were gone, but with a quick glance at the mirror so was her original appearance.

_What is this?_ gesturing in the empty room to the necklace. Though unsure if he could see her move she didn't care, she was angry and confused. She could hear his sigh and could visualize him rubbing his eyes at her constant questions.

**It is what lets you walk around here. It is your protection, but it is also your source of knowledge and other things. **

_So what? If I take it off I can go home?_ Liz couldn't keep the hopeful tone out of her voice even if she was speaking inside of her head.

**No, it won't let you go home. You must finish the task if you want that. But to take it off shows everyone your true self and you would have no way of speaking to them or fending them off. With that on you are, for lack of better words, engrained into this time period. No one will question your presence, or your words. Without it you will truly look and seem to be not of this time. Though I will admit there are some who...can overcome this protection, and that can see you from time to time as you are or...at least glimpse something not normal about you. **

_I won't lie, I am still confused about this. _

**Okay here is a shorter easier version. You keep necklace on and you will not die. How is that for being short and sweet.**

_Got it._ Liz finished by poking her tongue out. _So are you always there or do I at least get some time without you hearing my thoughts?_

It was a few seconds before she got her response.

**I do have other things to do then sit around listening to you. **The voice said unconvincingly.

_Right. So just to make sure about that how about you only pop out or come when I call you got it._

**...No. Well at least not until you figure everything out. Though I will try my hardest to give you some privacy. Now someone is at the door. Don't want to be caught talking to yourself. **

The following knock prevented Liz from saying anything in response. Moving to the door she took a deep breath and flung the door open before she lost her courage.

"Yes?"

Standing there staring curiously before dipping into a quick curtsey was a maid.

" Pardon me Mistress but Her majesty is requested I bring you food and a change of clothes before taking you to the chapel for morning mass."

"O well..." Liz moved to the side letting her into the room, "um...thanks." Unsure of what to do as the maid laid out a meal of cheese, meats and fruits, while preparing a bowl of water and laying out a dress on the bed. She in turn just stood awkwardly in the corner trying to stay out of the way. _Smooth Liz, real smooth. Great way to start your time in a different century. _ When the maid stopped moving and just stood waiting by the table did Liz feel that was her cue to move to the table and eat a few morsels. It was only when her stomach was satisfied did she realize how much pressure on her bladder she had. Looking around the room, she was embarrassed and disturbed at the fact that if she was right they did not have modern toilets. _Great, why couldn't I go back in time when modern toilets were at least in use._ But with the pressure building Liz uttered the words she never thought would leave her lips.

Turning to the maid she blurted out, "Where is the Chamber pot?" Blushing profusely and moving from foot to foot, doing the potty dance as the maid once again appraised her with a questioning look before reaching under the bed and pulling out a bronze bowl shaped thing.

"Thanks!" Quickly snatching it out of the maids hand she glanced around for a private corner to..do her business. Seeing none she promptly turned back to the made and feeling her face heat up even more, burst out, "Could you um...please step outside just for a second? Thanks"

The maid quickly turned and left the room and with the shutting of the door Liz raced to a corner with the less cobwebs and proceeded to release her...um... pressure. Feeling much better though disgusted with the lack of toilet paper, Liz was happy to at least find in her pocket a packet of tissues which she promptly made good use of. _I have to ration these, or at least find out what they use to clean down there, if anything. _The thought of asking that question left a nasty taste in her mouth. Walking to the wash bowl she cleaned her hands and felt ready at last to leave the room and face her future...well past. Feeling courage well inside of her, she felt the fire that sometimes roars to life when she sees a seemingly impossible task. Grasping her courage she threw open the door once moor and seeing the maid waiting announced she was heading to the chapel, before turning, courage still pushing her forward, down the hall. Though she only made it a few steps before she was gratefully led the correct way by the amused maid.

When she entered into the chapel she slipped into the way back. Liz had never been one for church and her family was not over religious, though she still knew she was in a Catholic service if the Latin did not cue her in, which thanks to the magic of this cursed stone she surprisingly could understand. As if on its own accord her body moved and made the sign of the cross as she fell to her knees. _Another gift I can assume._ Liz couldn't help but be ignored at these "gifts" to help her survive and blend into court. Though she had to admit it did take some pressure off of her shoulders. Glancing around the chapel she could see people in all manners of background in the chapel. She was happy that this time she could be the observer and not the observed as she glanced at King Henry's court, the memory of being paraded through them yesterday was still something that she wanted to repeat. As her gaze swept the church she realized that no one was paying attention to the sermon, but instead everyone's eyes were on the first pew, though all she could see was the top of her head, she knew it was Katherine, she was strangely comforted that she at least knew one person in this whole room. As mass came to an end Liz rose, though her knees ached from spending such a long time on them. She stepped back into the shadows of an archway waiting and unsure of what to do now, though she knew for certain walking up to Katherine at this point and time was a no no.

She saw Katherine rise and was shocked at the transformation she saw. Was this the woman she stayed up all last night talking to. This woman who looked like she could be the other woman's daughter, she looked younger, freer. As Katherine locked eyes with her she knew this was her cue to leave and to meet her back at her room, if she could find them. With a nod she slipped out the same way she slipped in, unnoticed. If only she had stayed a few seconds more she would have known that Katherine would not be coming to the room alone.


	12. Decisions

**I hope I did not make you guys wait too long. I wanted to get it out within a couple of days but this capture for some reason was a lot harder to right then I thought it would be. I hope it matched all of your expectations. Thank you everyone for subscribing and for taking the time to comment. Whenever I need that extra push to keep writing I look back at the comments to give me the will to not give up lol. As usual I do not own anything so Enjoy and comment!**

**Henry**

He was filled with a fire. His body was pulsating, raging and burning from so many emotions he could no longer thinks straight. He did not know what came over himself as he made his way through the halls to her room. He did wish to look back upon her face for it would weaken his resolve he knew that. He could feel her pulse beating fast and it caused him to burn with a passion he tried hard to push down. He let his mind rethink the past hour, wanting to fan the flames of his anger, wanting to do away with the lustful thoughts that were taking over his mind. He could feel his loin tighten as he mind traveled to her entrance into the church. He could not keep his eyes off of her during the service that much was true, could not help but catch whiffs of her scent, roses. He raked his mind as he bowed his head down to receive his blessings and could not recount any recent time when she looked so youthful, so beautiful. Where was the old crone that he had all but officially banished from his sight and why now? Why has she decided now to reveal herself? This new version, this vixen who brought forth images of the youthful bride on his brothers arm, the while he was just a Duke, the spare, being prepared for a religious life. The thought of that past alone was enough to turn his lustful thoughts to anger and he flamed them. But what truly pushed him over the edge was the heated shameless stares from the other men at his Katherine! _She is mine!_ He was no longer a Duke, he was a King and she was not his brothers, she was his. He would not condone this behavior, flaunting and showing off her beauty, her body. It was his and his alone, did she not understand this. He was King!

"What is it you think you are doing!" Henry exploded as soon as the doors closed, keeping his hand wrapped tight around Katherine's wrist, swinging her around to face his ever redding face. His handsome features distorted in his anger and spit flying forth as he let loose onto her a barrage of hateful words.

"You are my wife!" He screamed not thinking of his words, his tone rising as he pushed her away, watching her fall into a chair, not caring at how she cradled her arm, or how her eyes darkened and her face slowly became blank and unmoving as his tirade continued. Grabbing onto the chair arms he brought his face close to hers bringing his lips to her ear, whispering venomously, " you think you a maid?" he continued sneering, "you think you could walk out there and act like what! The virgin you supposedly were on our wedding night? Come walking into the chapel wearing..." he stood up motioning to her gown, his eyes blazing further as he takes note of her ample bosom pushed forward for all to see, how the gown enhances her curves and the white cast even in the darkened room an unearthly glow around her. "that!" he spits out half heartedly. grabbing a goblet from the table he takes a deep drink before slamming it back down.

"You do nothing but embarrass yourself." He stated calmly, turning his back to her. Letting his hands trace the grain swirls in the wood, trying to collect his thoughts, trying to keep his hands from doing what they wanted to do, rip the gown from her body and ravage her, claim her. But he could not, he could not take her right now, not while the secret annulment proceedings were going on, he did not want to give her or anybody else false hope. "You think the court is not laughing right now." His voice growing colder, "The old barren Queen trying to recapture her youth? Bah! I thought you were better than this Katherine." Turning to face her again, his anger enflamed once more at her calm demeanor.

"More wine?" she gestures towards a pitcher on the table. She did not even flinch as the goblet flew past her head, slamming against the wall behind her.

"You think to make a fool of me! I am your husband!" Henry screamed

"I would never think of doing any such thing." Katherine stated quietly her accent heavy hinting to the emotion hidden under her unruffled presence. "I am as you say, your wife. A title you would do well to remember in the coming days." With that she rose and dipped a deep curtsey before turning and entering her bedroom leaving a flabbergasted Henry standing there.

**Katherine**

"Katherine!" Henry's scream was cut off with the click of the door. Though his muffled shouts of anger could be heard still, as could the sounds of chairs and other objects being pelted against the wall. Katherine held her breath as she pressed her back hard against the door, waiting, bracing herself to feel his body pushing its way in. She had only a few times in their long marriage walked out on Henry liked that and every time she waited for the backlash with a heavy heart and bated breath. But when she heard her outer chamber door slam shut she felt that she could finally release the breath she was holding, and the tears. This was what she was reduced to. Hiding in her room, raged upon for venturing out and taking her rightful place in court life. She thought that life was changing but it seemed that this was not the case. She did not know she was crying until she felt the wetness his her hand. He thought she did not know about the "secret" proceedings going on behind her back. She may not be out in the court but that does not mean that she does not hear things. She knows all about how that Boleyn girl was being paraded around as Queen. She knew that Henry wanted an annulment, but she was unprepared for his comments. _I am not barren!_ he stated that this was what the court whispered but she knew he believed it too.

It was moments like this that she called into question her devotion to this man. When had her love for him turned into something else. She loved him, he was the father of her children both alive and dead. He has been her companion for years and through him she has achieved what she was destined for. But secretly she could ever admit it herself she ached for those times in Wales, when just for a few months her present and future were beautiful.

"No one should ever speak to you that way." An angry whisper came from the shadows. Arising from a chair in the corner of the room Liz came forward and wordlessly gathered Katherine into her arms.

"You seemed to only see me at my weakest." Katherine tried to lighten the mood, though her words seemed less lighthearted than they were supposed to be.

"You are not weak! You are also not old. I don't know who he is looking at." Liz let out a snort and continued holding Katherine as a comfortable silence fell over them.

"I can't leave him."

"Why? Why can't you just walk away? You both are obviously not into this relationship anymore. Divorce. Simple as that." Liz released her, sitting back with her legs crossed on the floor. Her dark eyes holding Katherine's as she tried to put into words her reasoning.

"Catholics do not get divorced. Marriage is forever."

"Phss maybe in your time they don't but that does not hold true in my time period."

Seeing an escape from the current topic Katherine asked a question that had been bothering her since earlier this morning.

"Where or most specifically when do you come from?" Katherine asked curiously, slipping into a more comfortable sitting position on the floor.

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But don't try and change the subject. I don't know how much I am allowed to tell, I don't really know the rules in regards to time traveling." Liz sighed.

" O please forgive me I forgot I have something of yours." Rising quickly and rushing to the table by the bed she grabbed the satchel that was on top. " I believe this is yours?" Smiling at the happy expression that came onto Liz's face she settled back down on the ground, interested at the context of the bag.

"I had almost forgotten that I had this with me! Thanks so much!" Shuffling through the bag, pulling out the books and other objects, Katherine was fascinated by the interesting trinkets that came out of the bag. None more so than a leather bound book that Liz carelessly tossed aside in her quest for something she called a cell phone. Katherine tentatively reached for the book, while the others of Liz had been shiny this one was plain and worn. Opening the pages she was amazed at paintings inside. She was flipping through the pages when she came upon a painting of her Father-in law Henry VII and Queen Elizabeth. It was with so much detail and yet so tiny. She ran her fingers over the page, turning it quickly she found accompanying photos of Arthur, which caused her heart to ache slightly, quickly turning the page she found one of Margaret and Mary, long gone to other kingdoms, the earthly and heavenly kind. She finally came to a painting of Henry, or one she could only assume was him. He was heavy set and looming, a far cry from the man who has just left her room only hours before. Turning she found a painting of herself and could not help but be curious at the additional women. She recognized Lady Anne, but could not understand the text that accompanied the picture. Finally she rested on a woman that made her stop and stare. It was her daughter, older and worn she could tell. Queen Mary, her heart soared as she stared at the title. She had always known her daughter would be queen and this book of the future just proved it. running her finger over the image, she wondered at what had made her daughter so worn, currently she could only think of her little girl nestled safely in her castle in Wales. Again the text was not something she could decipher, even with all her language skills, though one thing did sick out and leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Liz..." A grunt was all the response she received, " what is the meaning of this? Why does this say 'Bloody Mary'?" Like a flash the book was snatched away from her hands, Liz quickly tucked the book into her satchel.

"What does it mean? Why was it written along with the picture of my daughter!" Katherine could not keep the anger and frustration of not knowing out of her voice.

"Listen, I am here to help you but there are some things I cannot tell you. At least not yet." With a deep sigh Liz continued. "Someday I will, I promise, but for now just trust me that it is not the right time."

"Just like where you come from? Just like everything about you!" Katherine bit out. She hated the secrets, " You know all about me, things that no one should know. But do I know anything about the person who I have entrusted to help me. No."

"Katherine, listen I don't like this any more than you do but we need to work together okay. I am here for you. I am sorry that I cannot divulge to much but I **am** here to help you." she spoke pleadingly almost like it pained her to keep all of these secrets.

"Fine." Katherine would let it go for now, but the words 'bloody Mary' kept flashing through her mind, urging her to not let that go to soon.

"Good. Now for first things first. You say you do not want to leave Henry."

Katherine nodded.

"Well," Liz continued. " By what I know of him he is fueled by having what he cannot have. Right now he thinks he has you, thinks he can control you, that you are the dutiful wife. Why don't you push his buttons, do what **you** want to do? Push him to address his feelings for you. By what I saw out there no many would react like that to someone they did not have feelings for."

"So you want me to ignore God's command to obey ones husband and do whatever I wish." Katherine spoke this slowly, unsure of what she was hearing.

" Not ignore per say, just give him a taste of his own medicine. He wants you out of his world, well show him what it is like to have you out of his world. Isn't there anything you wish you could without his permission?"

Mary's face flashed through her mind and her heart suddenly yearned to see her child and be near her again.

"Yes." Katherine 's voice heavy with repressed emotion. "I would see my daughter."

"Well. Let us go and see her." Liz rose with a wink and made her way to the door, throwing the door open and throwing a smirk over her shoulder, " If I remember anything from history is that you have more royal blood running through your veins then he does, you are the daughter of Isabella. I think it is time you show him that you are not one to fuck with."

Within the room she can hear Liz ordering the maids and ladies around to pack to go and see the Princess Mary. She is not surprised as she walks out to see Lady Elizabeth challenging Liz for control.

"Lady Elizabeth, ladies! I apologize I have not introduced you to my new fool." motioning to Liz, I can see her cringe and give a half-hearted smile at her title. " This is Liz and she will be my close companion. Now..." taking a deep breath before continuing, " we must hurry, I plan on leaving soon to see my daughter the Princess Mary in Wales. I will be accompanied by the Lady Elizabeth and my new fool Liz only." With this declaration I turned returning back into my room as behind me the room burst into life as the hustle and bustle continued. I need to get out of her quickly, no doubt both my husband and Boleyn's spies will be rushing to tell of my impending departure. But I find that my early mood has returned. I no longer care. I will be seeing my heart, my joy. I will take Liz's advice and live my life no longer by Henry. Though I will fight his annulment tooth and nail when he finally reveals it to me, for now I will show him a glimpse of the warrior princess no Queen, that my mother raised. Wanting to wait no longer for the packing to finish Katherine steps out and announces she is leaving now.

Walking down the halls that just hours before she was dragged down by her husband, and just hours before that she glided down, she realizes how much she has changed over the course of a few hours. Though she could not admit it to Liz, there is a part of her that is ready to leave now and never return. But seeing that painting of her daughter, Queen like she had always imagined her to be steels her resolve to stay and fight for her marriage. Henry may be King, but she is a warrior. As she walks through the crowd of awed courtiers all bowed and humbled at her feet all she can think as she heads to the stables is how ready she is for the fight.

**Henry**

The room was deathly silent, the guards unmoving from their post from the door, except for the occasional dismissing of visitors trying to bother the despairing King. Ever since he left Katherine's room he had been plagued with images of her both past and present. Not wanting to be near anybody he locked himself in his chamber's and tried to drink away the memories. He was no longer angry, no longer filled with passion. He was just empty, this feeling was made more prominent by the letter he held crumbled in his fist. One that he would uncrumble and re-read when he wanted get a dose of reality and be brought out of the memories of the past. Memories of happier and better times with Katherine.

Part of him knew this was wrong, what he was doing. But he learned long ago to push those feelings down. To become a king and to stay a king, means never making mistakes, and if mistakes are made to never admit them as such. A King is entitled to everything, which is why he knew he was always meant to be more than a Duke. He was stronger, faster, better in all aspects than Arthur, but for some reason God had made a mistake and placed him as the second son. But God had righted this mistake, he had become King in the end. Much like how Katherine had mistakenly become his wife, but God was trying to right it. He had not given him and Katherine an heir, he had spoken and his representative on earth was not hearing any of it. Crumpling the letter in anger Henry threw it into the flames. He no longer needed to read the letter to know its contents, he had them memorized by now. He would get no annulment, the Pope would not admit his mistake and correct it. Henry did not know what to do. It seemed twice today his carefully laid plans had crumbled. Where had this new Katherine come from, he was content on that front at least, that she would now stick to her rooms and her chapel and no longer venture out to where she is not welcomed, least of all in gowns like the one she was wearing. But this new problem, _What am I to tell Anne?_ Henry did not want to think about the disappointed look that would change her beautiful face into one of haunting sorrow. He was not ready to leave yet. For now he just wanted to be a man, not a King. He wanted just for a second to be sadden by what he was about to do for the sake of his Kingdom and in the name of God, to correct a mistake that should never happened. He truly wanted this faux union to work, wanted his children with Katherine to thrive and grow, but he could not change the will of God, he could only go through with his plan, even if it was to go against God's appointed representative on earth and get the annulment. As he rose he buried his past love and memories in the bottom of his heart. Moving towards the doors, finally ready to speak to Katherine about the falsity of their marriage and his decision to do away with it, with or without the Popes approval, he mused that though others may call into question his actions he knew he was not wrong, for he was not a man, but a King, and Kings did not make mistakes.


	13. Mary

**As usual I own nothing. I hope all enjoy this chapter and as usual I LOVE reviews so please review, it makes me happy. **

As the sun began to arise the peasants who farmed the lands had already been up and out in the fields. The harsh winter and cold were ignored, as they trudge through their chores and on with their life. It was a set routine that blended all of the days together. Except for today, it was different. From the farthest end of the field and village mummers and whispers seemed to be carried on the wind of a large party coming through. Curiosity was peaked at the thought of strangers coming through this tiny village, but no attention was paid, they had a living to make, no one would do it for them. They had taxes to pay, and strangers, no matter how rare were not a distraction that many could afford.

Soon the whispers turned into shouts and cries. It was no stranger; it was the Queen, on her way to see the Princess. Soon fields and homes were deserted as all moved to intercept the traveling party on the main road. For many this was the first glance they have had of their illustrious Queen. Rumors and bits of information from London trickled down and painted a picture of their sovereigns that many had no way of knowing if been true or not. But before them stood their anointed Queen, clad in a deep purple fur lined cloak, she through back her hood and allowed her dark locks rippling down, glossy and shining. She was not adorned with much jewelry, but the smile she graced the villagers was as if they were being showered in diamonds. She stopped and addressed the crowd, blessed them and petted babies and children. Cheers and Shouts continued even as she moved out of sight, her guards and ladies slowly trailing after her. She was for many more than what they ever dreamed of. She was a goddess descending down from on high, leaving in her wake a little sunshine to lighten their hearts during this dark winter. As Queen Katherine became smaller and smaller before disappearing into the horizon she left in the hearts and minds of the villagers an image that could never be dislodge.

**Liz**

When Liz told Katherine that she should go see her daughter she did not realize how long of a journey it would be. Though Katherine kept repeatedly telling her they were making good time since they were traveling by such a small party, Liz couldn't help but snort at what she believed consisted of fast travel or a small party. They had over 30 people with them, most of them Liz had no idea what their purpose was other than just being there. Her butt hurt being on the saddle for so long, her back hurt, hell everything hurt the more she thought about it. She knew she was pushing the limits with the guards surrounding her as she couldn't help but constantly ask if they were there yet. Many a time she half expected Katherine to turn and tell her to shut up before she turned this retinue around. Sinking deep into her cloak she had tried to make the best of the situation. In truth she as super excited when they had first left, well after the hour delay as they waited for all to be ready for their departure. Katherine was magnificent as they left the castle and entered into London. It was weird seeing the city, it was smelly and if she had to sum it up dirty. She had expected something magnificent, but was greatly disappointed by the grimy city she entered into. But then again she did come to a period were the water was not drinkable and personal hygiene was not in fashion. But what took her breath away, in a good way, was the reception Katherine got. Riding a giant white horse, she seemed to be a million miles away, she was in her element as she as quickly surrounded by crowds of adoring crowds on both sides. For Liz some part of her brain couldn't help but compare Katherine to a pop star, swarmed by screaming fans. Not being use to so many people, and such strong scents, Liz was happy when they broke away from the crowd and out of the city. Liz was in awe at the reaction the Katherine caused in these people. She saw grown men weep and old women run to catch a sight of their Queen. But what was more impressive to watch was how Katherine handled all of this with such poise and kindness, always smiling, always waving and even at times stopping and dismounting to bless some poor soul. What further pushed Liz's respect for Katherine to a new high was how she tired and worn from travel still had a smile and kind words for every village or town they passed through on the way to Wales. How when they stopped at nobles houses for the night she always compensated the hosts and tried not to be too demanding. Liz could not help but realize why some viewed Royalty as above mere mortals seeing Katherine left her feeling lowly in comparison. But then that feeling of inadequacy would disappear as soon as they were away from the crowds and the stares and she saw the toll it took to keep the mask up, to hide away all emotions, all worry and fears and be at that moment a content and happy Queen.

At night Katherine had taken to calling Liz to her room and they would talk until they would fall asleep. Liz would tell her tales of her life and what she did before being brought to the time. Liz even let it slip who had brought her and together they tried to piece together who the being too could be, well Liz did, Katherine just told her not to over think God's plan. Katherine too would beguile Liz with tales of her childhood and early years in England. It was during this that Liz found out that she was not only fluent in Spanish, but French and Latin as well. One subject they did not discuss, was that of Henry and the state of Katherine's marriage. It was like an elephant in the room that they did not want to disturb, though they both knew that they would have to deal with it at some point. It was during those nights that their friendship seemed to blossom, in the weeks and days it took them to finally reach Wales, Liz felt no longer it as a chore or burden to help this women, she would gladly do whatever it took to give her a happy ending.

Thankfully throughout the journey the voice had stayed far away, though sometimes she could feel its presence in the back of her mind. But for the most part she was left alone, free to enjoy the view, or lack thereof, of the English countryside during winter. She was saddened at the state most of the common people found themselves in and during their nightly discussions spoke her mind about what should be done. Though during the day she was slowly learning how to hold her tongue and learn the ways of the court, when it was just them Liz couldn't help but speak her mind. Most of Katherine's ladies, especially Lady Elizabeth, had begrudgingly accepted her position as the Queens new favorite.

_Achoo!_ Liz sniffled and buried her head deeper into her cloak. "Are we there yet?" Calling out from the darkness of her cloak, she heard no answer just a moan and some whispers. At least one positive thing from this whole trip is that finally after being separated from her daughter Katherine at the end of this journey will finally be able to see her daughter. The thought of their reunion brought a big smile to Liz's face, though these thoughts quickly turned yet again to the father of that child. King Henry. She had seen him briefly during the lecturing he gave Katherine before they had left. She had also been reading from the book Katherine found in her bag, in more detail about what was happening. If she hadn't messed up the time table to badly she knew he would have gotten his refusal for an annulment from the pope and will soon be coming to Katherine to ask for a divorce. The only thing that is causing her a problem is the fact that Katherine has yet to tell her if she wants to stay with Henry or not. Honestly in her opinion she would rather be put on the rack then be married to such a horrible man, but it was not her life and she was just there to make sure Katherine ended up happy. Though, she was getting stronger and stronger hints that she would like to be away from Henry but pride and Mary were all that were keeping her fighting for her marriage.

Usually when thoughts of Henry and Katherine occupied her thoughts, her mind could not help but drift to a certain best friend of the Kings as well. This time was no different and she found herself dreaming about their brief encounter and how if they had met under different circumstances she would not despise him as much as she did. She could admit though that he was a fine specimen of a man in any century.

"We are here!" Quickly the shout rang out. Liz excitedly through back her hood as the call rang out. Never did she think she would weep for joy at seeing a musty all castle. But here she was excited to finally get off a horse and walk freely. Pushing her horse to go faster she quickly caught up with Katherine, though remembering court etiquette stayed a few paces back. All seemed to turn into a blur as the party was ushered inside and suddenly she was in her room, fire blazing, out of her traveling clothes, and trying to explain to the maid that she wanted boiled water. When the maid left she collapsed into the closest seat to the fire and tried to catch up with all that had transpired in such a short time period. She only caught a brief glimpse of the tiny princess before Katherine through herself off her horse and gathered her in her arms. The touching scene was short lived as they were soon bundled off into the castle, leaving the rest of the servants to help the household settle in. Liz knew she should stay put, rest up and confront Katherine about what she wanted in the future, but she was too hyped up from the journey. In all honesty the trip had helped Liz come to terms with her predicament, and she realized that she was taking part in history. She was in a castle for god sake, why not take advantage of this situation and explore.

"Her Majesty Queen Katherine and her Royal highness Princess Mary to see you" Liz jumped out of her skin at the sudden announcement, _So much for time to myself._ Liz swept into an inept curtsey and waited until she heard Katherine dismiss everyone until she righted herself and looked and the mother and daughter.

**Katherine**

_Where had her little girl gone?_ This was the thought that continued to run through her mind as she stared at her daughter. Finally getting a good look at her, away from the court and safely tucked into her rooms she was able to hold and pet her daughter as much as she wanted. She was amazed at what she saw. Her Spanish side was evident, though she did have Henry's eyes and sadly his temper. She was taller, her eyes shone with intelligence and watching her handle her court with poise and grace made her fiercely proud of the product of her marriage to Henry. Mary had grown so much she could no longer call this girl of 11 a child.

"Mother I had not expected your visit, though I must say I am happy to see you."

"O hija, I have missed you desperately and could not bear to not see you any longer." Reaching over she quickly gathered her child, her heart into her arms. Saddened that she had let Henry get in the way of watching her watch her daughter grow. She was on the cusp of womanhood and she had not even known. _Bloody Mary_. As she held her daughter tight that name flashed through her mind and she held Mary tighter, wanting to protect her and ensure her future. Wiping the stray tears from her eyes Katherine decided to make the best of the trip and try and make up for the lost time, while inside she promised not to let this much time past again until she saw her daughter.

"Mi Corazon why don't you play for me, your tutors have been speaking highly of your skills at the virginal. Come let us make up for lost time."

The smile that lit up Mary's face made the threat of Henry's anger and the journey worth it. But something seemed to be missing from the moment, as Mary began to play she looked around expecting to see Liz hiding in the shadows and watching as she has been prone to do. Seeing her no where she surmised she must have been taken to a room. Katherine allowed herself to be taken in by Mary's music and upon the completion rose clapping from her chair.

Mary bowed and blushed under the praise, secretly happy to have these moments with a mother she did not see as often as either would have liked.

"Wonderful! You are truly gifted my dear. I see that the praise was not misplaced."

"Thank you mother. I strive in all that I do to be a worthy daughter to you and my father." Katherine motioned for Mary to come sit at her feet near the fire. Mary bowed once more and placed herself at her mother's feet. Laying her head on her mother's lap, Katherine removed the head piece and ran her fingers through her daughter's silky black hair. In the fire light glimpses of the auburn highlights could be spotted, evidence of her father's side of the family. In this moment Katherine felt at peace. She felt the gap between her and her daughter but as the fire crackled she slowly felt it close and mend. She could feel Mary loosen up and she soon began to sing one of the Spanish lullaby's she use to sing to her when she was a babe. As the song came to a close, Mary turned and looked her straight into the eye, biting her lip before blurting out what had obviously been troubling her.

"Mama, is father leaving us?"

Katherine's hand stilled and her eyes winded. "Where did you hear such a thing?" she whispered, her heart stopped at the question. Mary fidgeted with the pearls in the gown before gathering the courage to continue.

"It is because I was not born a boy wasn't it. The whole countryside is abuzz with the news that the King is seeking an annulment from the pope though he won't admit it. Is it true?" Mary tore away and stood pacing before turning and facing Katherine, staring at her hard with eyes so much like her fathers.

"You are the pearl of his world, and my heart. It is not because you were born a girl, your father loves you and…" Katherine stammered for a second, not wanting to lie to her daughter when she knew that it was true, that Henry was looking for an annulment and that she was herself was at times considering taking him up on the offer. Looking at her daughter, standing there more woman than child, Katherine did not want to lie to her. She wanted to protect her yes, but she realized she heard and saw the state of her parents' marriage and that even if she did lie Mary would find out the truth in the end.

"Your father has asked the Holy father for an annulment of the marriage based on the biblical passage Leviticus. He believes that because of my previous marriage to his brother that our marriage is void." Katherine wished with all her heart to take away the pained expression that passed over her daughters face.

"But, your marriage was given a dispensation. It is lawful! How can you do this?" Mary's eyes began to water, "it is because I am not a boy. He wouldn't be doing this if I was the Son he wanted."

Katherine rushed over to her daughter, gathering her into her arms and sinking to the floor. Holding her close and whispering soothing words, she let Mary cry before pulling her back and looking into her eyes. "You may not be the Son your father wanted but you are the daughter I dreamed of and worth 20 sons." Kissing Mary's forehead and wiping away the tears she whispered fiercely, "You will be a great Queen, this I can promise you. Regardless of me and your father's marriage you are a Princess, you are my Heart and I and you father love you."

"You will fight him wont you?"

"Hija, I…I don't know." Katherine tried to be honest. Since Liz showed up she was unsure of what she wanted in the future. She had prayed long and hard for a Son so that she and Mary's position would be secured. But with Liz she looked deep inside and found that she was also tired of this marriage as much as Henry was, though she would never let herself dwell on it, and though she would never seek to remove herself from it she couldn't help but think over these part couple of weeks what life would be like if she did give up the crown versus if she did not. Honestly she no longer wanted a Son, she was content to watch her daughter grow and be the great Queen she knows she could be if given the chance.

"Do you want me to fight?"

Mary pulled back from Katherine's arms for a second and a thoughtful look came upon her face. "You want me to decide?"

"I will fight till the death for you."

Mary seemed unsure of what to say, rising she paced back and forth. Katherine felt horrible placing the decision on her child and decided to retract her statement. "Mary, never mind this for now, come; let us not let this ugly talk ruin our reunion." Katherine stood and opened her arms for her only child. Kissing the top of her head she prayed to God for guidance on what to do.

"Would you like to meet my new friend? I should warn you she is…a bit different. But she has been a true friend to me in my time of need and she wants only the best for both me and you." Katherine did not want to let Mary know that Liz had been sent to ensure Katherine's happiness; she did not know how Mary would react. But she felt that this was the best time to bring her to meet Liz. She felt that she was ready after talking to Mary to have a frank discussion with Liz about what her future looked like if she continued on this path and fought for Mary and her crown and what would happen if she didn't.

Since Liz has appeared Katherine could not help but find that she had the strength to do anything and the fiery passion and temper that she believed had turned cold as her marriage to Henry continued seemed to burst into life. She felt like she finally had control of her destiny and that at the end of the uncertain future she would find happiness. God may not have given her the son she believed for years she wanted, instead he gave her a wonderful daughter, and when she needed guidance he sent her this Angel named Liz. Katherine had changed; she was beginning to see it and soon, so would Henry.

**Henry**

"Brandon!"

"Yes your majesty" Brandon bowed deeply before looking at the destroyed room Henry was currently pacing back and forth in.

"I need you to bring back the Queen."

"I am sorry your majesty. I do not understand, where has she gone?"

"She has defied my orders and has gone to see our daughter the Princess Mary in Wales. I need you to travel now and bring her back to me." Henry's face grew redder as he spit out the words.

"Yes your majesty. I will leave now with a small number of men." Henry waved his hand effectively dismissing Charles.

He was furious when he found out that she had left to see their daughter. In just one day it seemed that she was someone he no longer recognized. His Katherine would not dare leave the castle without his permission, let alone see Mary without his express permission, but she did! He couldn't help but destroy her rooms when he went to tell her his plans for an annulment when he found that she had gone. He was King! The image of her that morning pervaded his thoughts, youthful and beautiful. He would never admit it but a part of him worried she was in the company of another man, when he found out that she went to see their daughter part of him was relieved that she was not bestowing her affections on another, but angered at her disregard of him. He did not want this new Katherine to influence him like she was, he tried to draw on the image of the pale, drawn, old woman who was his wife up until a day ago. This Katherine was not someone he had seen since her marriage to his brother and that thought angered him but also filled him with a passion that seemed not to end. For the first time in a long time he craved her, wanted her with a passion that he had held previously for his mistresses and for Lady Anne. He was angry at himself for thinking of his newly discovered sister-in-law in such a lustful way, but thoughts of her saying his name, of how soft her skin, of how defiant she was, caused him to burn for her. But on another level he was angry, why had she done this now, but a better question that caused Henry to push away any feelings of lust was who had wrought this change. He needed to get his head straight. He had spent too much time and energy on his past, on Katherine. He needed to be in the presence of Anne; she would remind him of what needed to be done and why has was doing it, though he was not looking forward to telling her of the Popes refusal to grant his annulment.

Storming down the halls Henry threw open Anne's doors, quickly she dropped into a curtsey the book she was reading tumbling to the floor. Henry softened at her presence and instantly regretted coming into the room this way, unnecessary scaring her.

"My love, I apologize for my entrance. Please rise." Reaching to pick up the book that she dropped Anne seemed anxious as he turned the book over in his hands.

"What is this?"

"You majesty, It is a book."

"I know that Anne, what I am asking is why a book about the blasphemous teachings of Luther is doing in your possession." Henry felt his anger rise again. This was heretical writing and had been banned from the Kingdom.

"Henry!" Anne threw herself at his feet. "I only was reading the book because I was told that it could solve the problem of your unlawful marriage. I was doing it for us, for our future." Anne raised her tear stained eyes, and Henry couldn't help but melt under their gaze. His interest was piqued when she referenced a solving of the problem of his marriage.

"Rise, tell me Anne, what secret does this book have that would allow me to end my so called marriage." Henry took Anne's hand and let her lead him to a window seat where she spoke to him of the rights of Kings and the fallacy of the Pope.


	14. Lying

**I am sooo sorry for the long wait. I had a hard time writing this chapter and I decided to just give up because it was never going to be exactly what I wanted. I hope this chapter doesn't suck to badly, but I wanted to put something out to get moving. As usual I own nothing. I hope all enjoy this chapter anyway and as usual I LOVE reviews so please review, it makes me happy. **

**Henry**

He would be lying if he said he was not angry at finding out what kind of book Anne was in possession of. He was the defender of the faith, he was the champion of the Catholic faith, appointed by God to help do away with the heretics and enemies of Rome, and here he was in this room listening to the blasphemy that he has sworn to do away with. But watching her speak he found that his anger turn into something else.

Anne spoke with such passion such ferocity that it took everything to control himself from pressing himself against her and taking her then and there. The way her eyes light up and her hands fluttered over the pages, anxious to show him, appease him, and generate inside of him the same fervor that she held, he had to admit he was impressed at her passion for this new teaching. From what he gathered, when his mind cleared from their lustful thoughts, this heretic Luther spoke of in regards to the rights of Kings made sense. But what moved him to push her to continue was not the writing she was talking about, it was the way her cheeks were flushed, how her lips soft and rosy formed the words and his mind took him to fantasy's where his name was the only sound coming from her mouth. His readjustment caused Anne to finally breath and looked at him through hooded eyes, glazed over in both excitement and trepidation, he could see her need for his approval written all on her face, he realized this was the first time he had ever seen her so unsure, so vulnerable to her position and to his. But he would not leave her languishing,

" You have shown me something valuable my love and I will think about it."

"O Your majesty, Thank you," She rose and dropped to a deep curtsey, "Your wisdom and kindness at allowing knows no bounds. You are a most gracious in overlooking my transgression."

Raising her up, Henry's heart softened at the wetness gracing her delicate eyelashes, he chastised himself for being so angry with her before. Pulling her close and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead

"Tis nothing my love, you were only looking for a solution to my current predicament, but I will warn you to leave these books and thoughts..." seeing the alarm alight her face, he hurried out a "for now."

This was all it took for the protest to die on her lips, instead a satisfied and devious smile light up her face, her eyes darkened and Henry realized how alone they were and how close her warm, lithe body was to his. Slowly running his calloused thumb over her satin cheeks, where the rosy hue still remained his eyes hungrily swept across her face absorbing everything in this moment, emptying his mind of all things save the thought his heart and mind could both agree upon. **I will do anything to possess this woman.** Tilting her head up, he impatiently captured her lips, while pressing her body closer still to his.

**Charles**

"Keep going men!" He shouted, his voice carrying before dying out because of the harsh wind. Head down and body wrapped in layers he would be lying if he said a part of him did not want to give up on the whole thing and return back to London, telling Henry that the Queen will come back when she is good and ready. But he could not return empty handed, already they had lost days if not weeks by having to battle these storms. With a deep sigh he once again tried to figure out how he ended up in this mess.

Charles had enough time to gather a few men and some supplies before he was off to Wales, off on a mission he did not truly understand, to capture a wife that his friend believes is not truly his wife, to bring back a Queen to a court that she is no longer wanted at. Yes, sometimes being the friend to a King has its downfalls. These including the fact that he was traveling through some of the worst weather and luck that he had ever encountered. He assumed that he and his men could easily catch up to a caravan of women and escorts, who were in all case and purposes a mere couple of hours if not a day ahead. He realized quickly his folly in underestimating English winter and his own luck. Not long after setting off one of his men was thrown from a horse, another struck down with stomach pains, his own horse threw a shoe and all of this within the span of a few hours, but the damage was enough. He had to lay low until a new horse and new men could be assembled.

When they left once again at first light the bright blue skies seemed to bode well for a fast and pleasant journey to make up for the delay, but again he should have bitten his tongue, as he left the city the weather slowly turned worst and worst, with each step he took towards Wales, it was as if a higher power was trying to send him back again. Well he was not going to let a little bad weather make him turn around empty handed.

If he was honest with himself he would admit that he was pissed at his King and best friend for sending him on this errand to capture the wayward Queen. But while he was at it he could also include on the list that he was lying to himself about not being eager to see the mysterious woman, this Liz, that seemed to have appeared out of thin air and within a few hours caused their aging Queen to blossom back into a youthful maiden. Aye he was there that morning in the chapel when she came, no alighted across the threshold, a virgin goddess among mortals. She was magnificent and he since he was being honest with himself he could say these things. Yes his eyes were fixed on his rejuvenated Queen, but his eyes soon spotted another prize. He saw her in the corner, hidden in the shadows, bowed down in prayer and seemingly invisible to all around her, but to him her presence seemed to fill him, and he had no idea why.

He followed her small movements throughout the service and only when he bowed to say a final prayer did his eyes stray from her prone figure. It was in that blink of the eye that she was gone, and he spent the better part of the evening looking for her, asking around for her, and it wasn't until he was called before Henry that he realized she had run with the Queen. Escaping once again. Thinking of her eyes and the fire he saw burning within them during their brief meeting was what was keeping him warm and en route to Wales. This time though he would have a plan, yes a plan to bring this dazzling creature to his bed, maybe then this feeling she conjured would go away, with his lust sated surely she will be removed from his thoughts. With a devilish grin firmly in place he began to calculate his moves, and if she were to run again, well he would be lying if he didn't admit that he liked a chase.

**Liz**

It would be a lie if she did not admit that it was an odd sensation meeting the notorious bloody Mary in the flesh. This doe eyed girl, with a bright smile and regal manner would become the women whose name she was afraid to chant in front of a mirror three times. Suddenly looking into those deep blue eyes, not so different from her mother's, Liz couldn't help the wave of pity for this woman who would go down in history as a failure. This girl was not as good as a Son in her father's eyes and by striving to change that when she became a Queen, she is remembered in history as not being as good as the sister who usurped her place time after time. It was a bitter and sad life that awaited this child, who at this time was ardently pleading her case with Katherine on why she should be allowed to stay awake a little longer. _**Not if you do your job.**_ Liz rose and excused herself from the fire and the curious gaze, she realized she was staring to hard, must not frighten the child.

As she hung back in the shadows to further observe this mother and child duo she finally decided she should answer back the voice that decided now to break into her thoughts. With a scowl she leaned against the wall, leveling her gaze out the window, to all observing her they would just assume she was enchanted by the blizzard that blazed outside. **What do you mean? Do my job! I am here aren't I? How dare you! How am I supposed to help a woman who doesn't know herself what she wants. **Liz couldn't help but point out the obvious. Honestly all of this talking inside her head was getting on her nerves, all of this was getting to her. Once she began feeling centered, comfortable even, the voice, this time, these people seemed to throw her in a whirlwind. She was not a psychologist, or a marriage councilor. She was a middle class American girl whose relationship advice consisted of what she learned from Maury or whatever idiotic teen drama should would catch on the television. Obviously none of this would work in 15th century England, though when if she thought about it, Katherine's and Henry's love story did sound like something that would be on Jerry Springer or some other trashy television show.

_**You could at least help her make her decision. You have done nothing but talk, and talk. **_The frustration in his voice was clear as day, which made Liz even more pissed.

**What and you think you can do any better! Listen you dragged me here with your mumbo jumbo and your vagueness, well I am trying my best, and at least I am doing something. What are you doing! Now if you don't mind, butt out!** Liz concentrated, something telling her to shut the voice off she needed to close the door in her mind that the voice was coming from. With a slam and a click, it was done. Her head hurt a little and a feeling a loss quickly filled the back of her mind where the presence once quietly lingered, but her anger forced those feelings to quickly disperse. She could handle this, and didn't need any help from the voice from the great beyond or whoever/whatever that was. Pressing her forehead against the cool glass she allowed herself a few minutes to calm down. If she was being honest with herself, she would admit that the voice was right. Looking at the barren snow clad landscape outside her door she felt just as powerless, just as weak as those trees stripped bare and beaten by the wind. This was supposed to be the final days of winter, but unlike in the days past the hope of spring had disappeared, much like the hope and determination that Liz held in her heart. She was no one to help this woman and child go against a man who let nothing and no one stand in his way, least of all family. Turning from the cold wasteland outside her heart tightened as she caught the clear gazes of Katherine and Mary, the latter a bright smile and happiness radiating on her face, the former with a tinge of worry marked her smile, but it was those eyes, shining with hope and happiness that hit her hard. She gave a weak smile and made her way over to the pair. Throwing herself into the chair closest to the fire she turned to the princess and breaking into what she meant as a reassuring smile said the first thing that came to her mind, " So your mom told you I am here to help you guys right?"

**Katherine**

I was worried watching Liz in the shadows, seemingly facing an unknown foe. Mary sensing my unease quickly stopped her chatter at the latest fashions and her language skills to join me in my vigil. Letting my gaze rest on her face I was taken back at how young and vulnerable she looked, how inexperience she must be in this world, and here she is thrown into the most dangerous world, that of the English court. My maternal instinct kicked in looking at this woman, this girl who is supposed to help me and my child. I turned away to allow her a little privacy to fight her internal battle. Turning to Mary, I realized I had been placing too much on her shoulders as well, she was to carry on my and her father's dreams and aspirations, but I admit I knew nothing of her own.

"Mary, hija," I motioned for her to come closer, I could not get enough of having her so close by." tell me, what are your dreams."

Confusion filled her eyes, before she answered without a second thought, "To be Queen, to rule alongside my husband, being a devote wife, mother, and Christian woman. To be a credit to your majesty's."

Katherine shook her head, "That is all well and good, but what do you want for yourself?" Seeing the surprise look on her daughters face, she tried to help by giving her own example. "When I was a child, all I knew it was my duty to be Queen of England, but what I wanted was to stay with my family forever." She began stroking Mary's hair as she looked into the flames," I did not want to be married, I wanted to run barefoot through my parents palace and play with my sisters forever. I dreamed I would be a warrior like my mother, wear armor and ride a horse into battle." She chuckled at the image of herself as a child, lying in the shade of the pomegranate tree with her sisters, talking about dreams that they knew would be dashed away because of duty. Shaking her head bringing herself back to the present she looked into the knowing eyes of her only child and smiled.

"I..." Mary stopped, chewing her lip deep in concentration, "I...I want to be with you. I want to see you more and play through the gardens without being reminded that a princess does not run or skip through the flowers. I want Papa to swing me around like he use to. I..I want us to be a family like we use to be..." Katherine's face crumbled at this admission, she did not realize that the separation had been so hard on Mary, or that she all the way in Wales could feel her family crumbling.

Mary continued, "I dream sometimes that I am enough, or at least that I am the son that father wanted, " her voice dropped low, " and I dream that his eyes are truly happy when he sees me and not trying to mask the disappointment."

Katherine raised her daughters head, gently wiping away the tears that were falling, "Now we have had enough tears tonight to last a lifetime. No more crying hija."

Sniffling Mary raised her eyes and gave a small nod, wiping her eyes she looked back into the corner where Liz had her face pressed against the glass.

"Is that why Liz is here? To ensure no more tears?"

Katherine was unsure of what to say other than to nod, clearing her throat she decided now was the time to tell her daughter something about the mysterious Liz.

"She...She is here to ensure our happiness yes. " That seemed to be all that Mary needed. The tears forgotten and a smile graced her face. Her eyes though, they were still disturbed, Katherine could tell, she was still worried. But this was the most frank discussion she had ever had with her daughter and she was not going to let Mary's dreams come unfulfilled. She was willing to do whatever it took to ensure her daughters happiness and if that meant staying in a loveless marriage and fighting for the family that Mary wanted then she would.

Out of the corner she heard Liz move from her corner and make her way back to the light. Catching her eye she tried to show that she was ready to give her answer, that she was going to fight for her marriage. Catching Mary's smile as Liz practically threw herself into her chair, Katherine's own lips turned up to mimic her enthusiasm at having a new friend Surrounded by warmth and Mary's laughter and chatter, she would be lying if she didn't say that her decision left a bitter taste in her mouth and doubt plaguing her mind.

**Voice**

_**I would be lying if what Liz said didn't hurt, no it more than hurt, it burned. For years I burned with a passion to right the wrongs that for centuries was left uncheck and when I find a person to aid my Endeavour what do I do, I fuck it up. I am nothing but worthless, unable to protect, unable to intervene. But Liz can, maybe that is why I push her so hard. She does not understand how long I have waited, how I am jealous of her ability to do something. I understand she is worried, that she is scared, I am too. I try to do my part, manipulate the things I can, but it has never been enough. I worry that I will fail, that I will once again have to wait another couple of centuries for someone who can see me. **_

_**But I try not to lose faith, which is the only thing that has kept me going, well that at Katherine. The need to give her the life she deserves is what keeps me here, trying and fighting. I decide that it is best that I apologize to Liz. It is probably best that I tell her everything. Maybe then she will understand why I act the way I do, maybe then she will be more willing to take my place in the fight. I will watch from my seat the actions of Katherine, Liz and Mary, and I will wait until I can draw Liz from her slumber here. Then I will reveal all. Though I have been dead for more years than I want to count, I can still feel, and the anticipation and worry about what this meeting will bring does not leave me. Even as I settle down and warmth fills my being as I stare at the scene of laughter and smiles surrounding Katherine's fire place. **_


	15. Revelations

**Once again I apologize for being such a bad updated, but I hope this new longer chapter makes up for the long wait. As usual I own nothing. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and as usual I love reviews. I also would like to know what everyone would like to happen. I enjoy input and reading the reviews, believe it or not does help motivate me to get the next chapter out. Thanks a head of time to all those who favorite, review this story, you guys are the best!**

_**Liz**_

She didn't need to reopen her eyes to know where she was, the shift she felt as soon as she laid down was enough for her to know that she was not back in her bedroom at the castle. To be perfectly honest it was not fear that were keeping her eyes shut, the thing that kept her from opening her eyes was that she was not ready for another fight; she wanted to get this meeting over with and to quickly fall into that blissful state otherwise known as real sleep. Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing herself for the look of disappointment that she knew must be gracing the Voice's face she slowly peeked out from beneath her eye lid. Nothing. _Odd, I would assume he would be excited at having me trapped here, unable to flee his lecture._ Quickly her eyes shot open and she glanced around, but slowly her bravado was failing her as she saw nothing but blackness. _Something isn't right. _This time the shadows seemed off, the darkness that entrapped her on all sides seemed more suffocating and gloomy. On the outside the space was the same as it had always been, emptiness anywhere and everywhere, but this time it just felt different. Save for the first time, the darkness had always been soothing, warm, welcoming even, but not tonight, something seemed to be in the air and it sent a chill up her spine, making her shiver, though she knew that this wasn't her real body and therefore she couldn't or at least shouldn't feel cold. Though this alternative dimension didn't stop her from feeling the ache in her cheeks from smiling so hard and for so long.

The pain in her cheek brought what she had left behind in the castle to the front of her mind. _Katherine and Mary._ The people she was stuck here for. But instead of allowing herself to feel anger at them or even at the Voice, loathe as she was to admit it to him, who she was really mad at was herself. The image of King Henry's tight grasp on Katherine's wrist made her heart clench as she remembered the sight of fear and pain on Katherine's face. That picture alone made her fist clench and the fire ignite inside of her at his treatment of his wife, but reality dosed that fire quickly. She was angry at herself for not stopping him when she saw them come into the room. She was angry that she stood there stuck in her position in the shadows, unsure and unable to do anything! _Why me!_ Was all she was she could think at times when she caught Katherine looking at her, hope shining in her eyes and happiness lighting her face. _Why not someone more useful, someone cleaver, someone who can actually do something! _Liz was not meant to be a heroine, she had always strived to be under the radar, she never knew of a time she was ever special or miraculous in her time, so who was she to change that and be someone special, someone helpful in this one. Sometimes she ached to be different, especially tonight when she saw that hope and happiness reflected not just one Katherine's face, but also on Mary's. She could see it in that child's eyes that she was older than she let on. That she knew the problems in her parents' marriage, though she was still a child in that she thought that it could be fixed and that Liz was just the person to do so. So Liz was selfish, lest they see her as a fake she played the part of heroine, letting them see her as in control and knowledgeable. She was willing to play whatever role they needed and in the meantime find someone who could help those two. Because when she thought about it seeing them look at her that way she knew she couldn't bring herself to be the one to dash away their hopes and dreams by announcing how utterly useless she was.

_I want to help!_ Liz really did, it just was all so confusing and complicated. She was unsure of where to start, what they were striving for. Katherine wasn't a puppy, where food, a walk and some cuddling would leave her happy for the rest of her life, she was a human, she was a woman and more important a mother. So many things played a factor in her happiness that it was hard to keep track of all of them. It seemed like their meeting and discussions were things of the past. It seemed to Liz that she had been trapped in this country for years instead of weeks and that she was going to be found out soon as the fraud that she was. If she could be proud of anything it should be that she united Mother and daughter, for if history kept its course they would have few times together. But Liz didn't want to think of that as a win. She was not immune to the fact that since she arrived that Katherine looked happier, younger and more carefree then before, the thing that nagged Liz were those moments when Katherine thought no one was looking and she saw this sadness, this darkness descended and Liz knew she was thinking of her future, her marriage, her husband. Those were the moments she was needed, that she was suppose to do away with. But she was no Dr. Phil, and Liz reasoned that Katherine herself had no idea what to do with herself. She had been miserable for so long that it seemed she forgot what happiness was and how to grasp it. Her mind when back to just a few hours ago, where she Feigned being too tired to stay up for their nightly discussions. For a second Katherine looked like she wanted to say something, her eyes darkened and got that far away look that only seemed to occur when she was thinking of Henry, Liz's heart ached and knew she had something on her chest to get off, but Liz was in no state to continue to charade, if she was alone with Katherine she would confess her uselessness and that was no good. No she needed to leave, so she gently patted her hand and said with confidence that they would talk in the morning. She played the game well, because slowly Katherine stopped looking concerned and Liz was able to put her off for at least for tonight. She thankfully was let go without further question and only a small smile and a quiet goodnight.

Liz couldn't help but note the difference in Mary's reaction to her calling it a night. The little princess couldn't keep the smile from her face as she rose and dipped a slight curtsey and told her in the her most regal voice that she "Could not wait for the marrow to come" so that she could show her the whole castle and beyond. Liz dipped a wobbly curtsey at best and couldn't keep the smile from her face , tired as she was, as Mary turned and looked at her mother for approval, which she got, before allowing her smile to grow bigger and shine brighter as she settled herself at the foot of her mother's chair. Turning for the door Liz couldn't help but look at the scene she was leaving behind. The Fire danced upon mother and daughter's dark hair, both wore such peaceful expressions, and the happiness that shone on their faces was enough to bring Liz to tears as she slowly backed away from the touching mother and daughter moment. Once the doors closed Liz felt like she was heading to her own funeral, knowing that the bed, well more specifically sleep, offered no safety and that the voice probably could not **wait** to get her alone and trapped in that dark space so that he could chastise her without interruption. So as she slipped into her bed and the warmed sheets, _I really should thank the maids for warming these beds. _was the last thought before she was out cold.

_Well...Where is he?_ Liz had shaken herself out of her internal battle and realized that she had come full circle in her thoughts. While having her own musing about her incompetence the Voice still had not shown his face. Anger and impatience began to bubble up inside of her, twirling around shouting into the darkness. "Hello!...Hello!" But sadly nothing, not even an echo. Shouting once again into the darkness, "You can't just drag me here and not show up!" Tapping her foot, she added for god measure, "I know your here...I can't just come here myself." Hearing a chuckle behind her turning quickly and coming face to chest with the cause of the noise.

"Took you long enough." Liz said with a snort. shifting her weight she took in his appearance, chewing her nails she could admit that he was handsome. Twinkling blue eyes, blond hair, tall. She took him all in and realized with a start that he was dressed in Rich Tudor clothing, a heavy chain of gold atop his deep purple tunic, which when she looked close enough was embroidered with white and red roses. She couldn't keep her eyes from shooting up to meet his in a questioning glare. Raising an eyebrow at his lack of speech, she couldn't keep the gargle of frustration from falling from her mouth as she placed a hand of her hip and waved her hand about, motioning for him to begin speaking.

_**Cough**_

_**"Sorry I did not mean to leave you for this long, I had a um...prior engagement"**_ He ran his fingers through his hair, giving a sheepish grin that did nothing to albeit Liz's impatience. She waiting for a second, wondering if he would elaborate of what this other engagement would be, but only silence prevailed after his statement. Liz couldn't help but notice how distant his eyes had gotten, as if he was looking through her and into something else. Not caring to be ignored, especially since **He** was the one who brought her here, she let out a loud cough and waved her hand in front of her eyes. His body shuddered as his attention was brought back to the moment, frazzled and fumbling he tried to give a small smile, but seeing that Liz was definitely not in the mood let out another cough before waving of his hand creating two chairs and a table appear out of nowhere. The dark space changed as well , instead of darkness they were now in a chamber similar to the one Liz's body was currently resting. Throwing her body into the closest chair she fixed him with a glare.

"What is all of this?" she resumed the chewing of a particularly hard hang nail.

Stopping for a second half way into his seat, he settled down with a sigh. Not quite meeting her eyes he fiddled with his fingers before whispering something.

Leaning forward to hear better, she growled in frustration, " Care to speak up."

_**"I am sorry"**_

Her hand dropped from her mouth, she was taken by surprise, slumping back into her seat she was not prepared for that, _A sharp retort, sassy comeback or hell even going straight into the lecture. But I was definitely not prepared for an apology_**. **She realized that it must have been hard for him to say those words, and as if by magic all the anger and frustration drained from her and she actually looked at this creature, this man before her, and what she saw cause pity to pool in her eyes." It is okay." He seemed so shaken, so unsure. He was not the same person she had been interacting with. Part of Liz feared that it was her fault, that the argument they had only a few hours ago had cut him deeper than she intended. "I am sorry too." She received a slight nod as an acknowledgement of her words.

Silence descended, Liz was waiting for him to continue, but he still did not raise his eyes from the table, his hands, which were opening and closing before him, seemed to have captivated him. But for the second time that night it was as if he forgot that she was there, and Liz's patience only extended so far. Just when she was about to let out another loud cough to alert him to her presence he began to speak.

_**"I brought you here because I was...I mean ...am selfish"**_ He seemed to push those words out, as if they were a heavy stone and he had just barely enough strength to push it, his body sagged at the end of his statement. Still not raising his eyes, Liz noticed that his eyes were not solely fixed on his hand but on a finger more specifically, a finger where a shining, golden band was currently on. he stared hard at a simple gold ring on his finger, rolling it around, seemingly mesmerized by it. Liz for her part finally realized that she was not here to speak, but to listen and hopefully to learn. With a deep breath he continued pushing the rock that seemed to be lodged in his throat.

_**"I was married once upon a time." **_His voice choked as he said the word married, as if the word alone was going to bring forth a flood of tears. Taking a deep breath he continued._** "To a beautiful woman, who, well at that time little more than a girl, much like I was little more than a boy." **_

Seeing that he was close to losing it, Liz didn't know what compelled her to do it, but she quickly moved to his side. Sitting on the edge of the table she held his ring less hand. Holding it tight offering support, " You don't have to continue." She didn't even recognize her voice. Her statement seemed to hang in the air, and though she said the words she was hoping that he could find the strength to continue, because something inside of her told her this story was important to understand not only this man in front of her, but also why she was here.

_**" I..I barely knew her, we had written to each other over the years, small notes here and there, nothing of importance, always dictated by other people. Honestly I knew I had a bride out there and I knew I would marry one day, but for me and my siblings, marriage and growing up seemed far away at times. I was brought back to earth quickly, It was instilled in me early on that our marriage was to be first and foremost one of unity, not one of love."**_ He whispered these words out, like he was unsure of this story, these words, so far down were they pushed these memories, that they seemed foreign on his lips.

_**" But then before I knew it, it was time for me to do my "duty". I was told she was the most beautiful woman in Christendom, but in my mind no one could be as beautiful as my mother was. I hated her, " **_he let out a chuckle at the memory, _** "she was going to change my world and I was not ready. Not ready to be the stud, siring a string of lustful lads for my kingdom and girls for trading, not ready to take on the responsibility of being a husband. But when I saw her..." **_ he paused as if trying to capture the moment in his mind, letting it become clearer, take shape before letting the words out, "_**she had defied her governess and lifted her veil to show I and my father her face, and it was then that my breath caught and I was won over." **_ Since this whole ordeal started a smile graced his face, lighting up his face and lifting the shadows around his eyes that Liz had not noticed before. Quickly he rushed out, "_**I was a stumbling lad who had no experience with women save for my mother, sisters and grandmother. I did not know what the pounding of my heart meant or the sweating of my palms. If that quick look on her face made me dizzy you can only image what she looked like coming down the aisle of our wedding Day. She was an angel descending from heaven, God's gift to me and my kingdom I thought. I was also ill prepared for the fierce feelings of protectiveness I felt for her. When she looked at me with those crystal blue eyes, I saw the fear and the hope in her eyes and all I wanted to do was take her in my arms, like I sometimes did with my sisters, and tell her it would be okay." **_He stalled for a second, wetting his lips and letting out another chuckle before speaking with more confidence, **"**_**But more than that, I wanted to do things with her that I had not done with another female, that I had only heard whispered by courtiers. It was a confusing time for me. I was told that love would come later in marriages like ours, I had no idea what I was feeling or what I was doing. My own mother and father did not act on their feelings like this, and even if they did I never saw. So I did what protocol dictated. I was cool to her, the opposite of what my heart and insides were telling me, I treated her coldly at the feast, fumbled through our first dance, and pawned her off on my younger brother to entertain. The consummation night, if you could call it that was the biggest shame of my life. I had no idea what I was supposed to do, the wine had loosened my tongue and emotions and I touched her, but the wine and youth combined did nothing for my...tool. I believed I had succeeded, bragged that I had been to Spain," **_He spit the words out in disgust, shame colored his face at what he had said so many years before, "_** though now that I think about it I was just ashamed at my performance and ashamed at what she was doing to me." **_

_**" Waking up I decided Wales would be different, and it was. In those following months we became friends and I fell even harder and harder for her. By this time I had realized what it was that was happening. I was falling in love with my bride, and at night as we talked and planned our future together I confessed this. I still remember the twinkle in her eyes and the smile that graced her lips as she whispered those words back, her cheeks flushed and her hair shining. I kissed her and in that moment life seemed perfect." **_

The shadow had returned, slowly his eyes lost their luster as he seemed to slip deeper into his memories, _**"But then life has a way of coming back into play, because soon after I died. Leaving my young bride, my young love. When I came to this...place" **_He spit the word out as if it was poisoned. _** "I refused to believe I was gone! I pleaded and begged to go back. I... I made a deal, that I would move on once I saw that my love was happy! Once I saw that she was loved, and then though it pained me I would wait for her behind the pearly gates while she lived her life happily below. It was agreed upon, the deal done. I was able to watch, drift in and out of her life, unable to interfere, watching her life and that of my other loved ones, but mainly her. But as the years passed and tragedy after tragedy occurred, I saw little love in her life, little happiness. So when she passed, I ran to the gates, ready to enter to be with her, to give her the love that she was denied on earth..." **_Looking up finally, his eyes filled with anguish and unshed tears, he let out a strangled cry as if it was tearing him apart inside, paining him to push the words out, "_**But I was denied!"**_ Throwing her hand away he rose from the chair. Liz could only look on as the Voice paced before her, his hands tearing out his hair. His first hitting the wall, until finally his voice choked with tears and anger roared forward, Staring up he seemed to scream at an unseen and unknown presence, "_** I was told... I had chosen my own fate!" **_ Spittle flew from his lips as he savagely spit out the word._** "That I could not enter until she was happy on earth, until she was loved and fulfilled. So I was destined to forever watch her life on repeat! Watch her live through the pain day after day, year after year, Century after FUCKING CENTURY!" **_His chest was heaving as he screamed and cursed, finally spent he whispered broken, "_** I was pained, I was angered, but...but I was given a way out!" **_With these words he turned and fixed his crazed eyes upon Liz, who had not moved from her perch on the table. Jabbing his chest to emphasize his words, "_** I myself could do nothing to change history, but there were a few born every few years who could." **_He slowly moved closer, as if stalking prey. Liz felt the fear shoot up her body as his eyes darkened and something she had never seen before, something unworldly took over him. " _**People who were given something extra when they were born. People that they could sense the past, sense the feelings of others. The problem was that it differed in people. In some it was weak, in others, it soared. I just needed someone with enough...magic inside them, to do this." **_He was face to face with her now, hands resting on either side of her body, nails digging into the wood. The fear caught inside her throat, but eyes locked she saw what she didn't see before, how broken this man was. His words registered, and she felt her heart break at his predicament, and slowly as her mind was catching up with what he had been saying he caught her face in his hands and held her there, forcing her to take him in, take in his words. "_**That was you. I have waited a long time, watched for a long time. That necklace, I gave that necklace to Katherine, she cherished it always and it was lost, after her death." **_ Just as she was searching his face, so too was he searching hers. The desperation that was on his face, the sorrow, it broke her heart as much if not more than the look of misery that was on Katherine's face. She did not know what power she supposedly possessed, but deep inside something begged her to accept, to help, to fix this injustice. Liz had always secretly been a romantic, and though not many love stories had been set during Tudor England, she wanted to help right this one. Slighting nodding, she felt the loss of warmth before she actually realized that he was no longer cradling her face. Turning she saw that he was once again back in his seat, and she was left alone, dazed, at what just happened.

" _**So. that is my story, that is why I need you. To help Katherine, to help me! You are our hope, our salvation."**_

Liz had not realized how parched her lips were, as her mouth opened and closed, unsure of where to start, _**"**_So your real name is.." The words were out before she was able to even register that it was she that spoke. She sounded horse to her own ears, how long had she been sitting there? Engaged in this tale with mouth hanging open.

_**" I am..Arthur." **_ He stalled for a second, mouth stopped mid word, seemingly thinking if he should continue,_** "Prince...uh...former prince of England"**_ He seemed just as drained as Liz felt. Though with that announcement, things began to click faster and faster in her head. Hoping off the table Liz grabbed her chair and dragged it in closer.

"Arthur huh...Katherine's first husband." Arthur nodded, though flinched at the mention of the word first. Waving it away Liz pressed on with her questioning. She felt so tired but she needed answers, and she could no longer willing to wait for them. She had decided that she had to help these people. She had to try her best for Arthur, Katherine and Mary. She still didn't feel prepared, or that she was the best candidate, but something hit her hard during his speech, causing her to push aside all doubt and decide that maybe it was fate that had brought her here, to do this.

_**"**_So...um..you said Magic before." Arthur seemingly unable to do anything but nod, nodded again. "So..am I like a witch or something?"

Arthur sighed, rubbing his hands up and down his face_**. "You are not a witch. Honestly I do not know any other way of putting it. There are some people who are born with a great singing voice, there are some who are born with an ability to feel and sometimes in extreme cases interact with the past. The best way I could term it as is magic." **_

"So I can go anywhere in the past? Like time jump of something. I could leave and go back to my time if I wanted to then right?"

A panic looked descended on Arthurs face at the mention of her leaving, "Not...Not that I am going to. I give you my word that I will...try my hardest to fix this. For both of you, and for Mary."

Arthur relaxed at that statement, though only briefly before his eyes knitted together. _**" I do not believe it possible. The thing that brought you back to this time specifically was the necklace. I put special power into it, well in addition to the emotions already attached to it. That is why you were able to travel back. You have to finish the task, or find something from your time filled with the same about of magic and feeling to send you back to your time."**_

"So you are telling me I am stuck until I can fix this."

_**"Sadly, yes."**_ He had the decently to looked abashed at this statement.

"How come I have never noticed this...Power...before?" Liz couldn't help but still feel uncertain about this so called magic she housed within her.

_**"Have you ever been to an old building and just seemed to feel something, or see something."**_

Liz was just about to say No, when her mind starting listing off the number of times she felt eerie around old buildings or got weird vibes from antique objects. It didn't happen often, but she tried avoiding old places because of the heebie jeebies they would give her. She had always just thought it was normal for some people not to like old places, though something was nagging her, sitting on the edge of her consciousness that she could almost grasp it. Softly she whispered a "Yes"

**"Why don't you like history Liz?"** Arthur fixed her with a questioning, almost probing look.

"I...I just don't."

_**"You purposely avoid old places don't you, because of what you see, what you feel."**_

Almost as if hypnotized by his clear blue eyes she found herself unlocking the memories locked and put away at the edge of her consciousness, words flew out of her mouth before she could fathom there meaning. "When I was a child I loved old buildings, I would know the history of the place before I was told. I...I could see the people, see them going about their lives, just brief flashes, like I was watching a movie."

"I...I told my mom and she told me I was watching to many old movies, or history channel, that I had not seen anything." Liz licked her lips before continuing, her memories of a childhood she had blocked away rushing forward.

"It is easier in America sometimes, so many new, modern buildings, but sometimes it can be much worst. I went to the sight of a slave market once on a school field trip, it was...horrible, I felt trapped, I was terrified, seeing people who looked like me, lined up, whipped, wearing chains, scars and tears, cry's everywhere. My teacher found me curled into a corner crying a couple of hours later. I swore I would stay away from old buildings and sights, that I would stay away from history, and live in the present, that there was nothing for me in the past. Pretty soon it was easy to dismiss these as childhood fantasies, over imagination."

A sad but reassuring smile broke across Arthur's face as he gently grasped Liz's hand much in the same way that she had done not too long ago.

_**"You have an amazing ability. You have the chance to right a wrong that was made years ago."**_

"Why not just send me to before you were dead, to save you or bring back medicine so that you wouldn't die. " Liz couldn't help but ask the question, her eyes searching his, but the question caused a flash of pain to pass through his blue orbs.

_**"It does not work that way."**_ He spoke slowly, searching her face, trying to gauge her emotions.

"Of course it doesn't!" Liz couldn't help but spit out frustrated. Jumping from the table she began to pace. So much information, so much expectation, it was beginning to weigh on her. She had agreed to help, but couldn't he have made it easier for her. "Nothing works that way. Bringing a girl back from the 21st century to change history is how life works right! Throwing a girl into a world she doesn't know into a place she doesn't know, without any help! Without any idea! Yes that is how things work."

_**"You gave me no choice!"**_ He rose and yelled out indignant.

Slamming her hands on the table she screamed back "I had no choice!"

They just stared at each other. Blue meeting brown. Both filled with emotion, both needing the other. The silence allowed both to collect themselves. Liz was the first to recover.

"I...I already said I would do it...but on some conditions."

_**"Anything"**_ He rushed out quickly. Moving from behind the table he quickly gathered her hands in his. Looking down a bright smile already back in place.

"You will not hide anything from me again, and I will do this my way from now on. No interference from you..." Quickly he nodded, already seeming to guess this was the request."...and You will tell me everything that I can and cannot do with these powers, and you will let me leave as soon as I have done my duty."

"...Deal" With a deep sigh, Liz took in those blue eyes, similar yet so different from blue eyes she had left back at the castle, both shined with hope at what she could do for them, both rested their happiness on her. She realized with a shake of her head that those eyes just may be the death of her. Settling herself back into her chair, she gently ran her fingers over the arm of her chair. She had not noticed before but carved into the wood were little roses, in a variety of bloom, and that at the end nestled in a fully bloomed rose, was a pomegranate.

"Now...talk"


	16. Plans

**I am so sorry for the delay in updating. For some reason this chapter was harder for me to write and I wanted it to be perfect, so after re-writing it tons of times, I hope that this is a worthy chapter. I thank everyone again who has made this story a favorite or added comments, honestly when I wanted to give up it was looking at these that made me push on. So thanks guys! As always comments are always appreciated. Enjoy!**

The cloaked rider and his entourage rode hard, though both the men and horses were ragged and worn from the journey, the sensed the end of the trip was fast approaching and were racing for the finish line and all the comfort it would entail. They had just turned the bend when they saw the outline of their much sought after destination, and almost as soon as their eyes alighted on their prize, did the moon come out from hiding behind the menacing clouds and cast an alluring light upon Ludlow castle. As the beam of light surrounding the castle the men slowed and stood for a second at awe, the wind too sensing the moment calmed for the first time at night, ending the on slaughter of hounding wind that had plagued them since the beginning of their journey, and better yet the snow, which has delayed them at every turn it seemed, desperately trying to prevent them from reaching their destination had conceded defeat. The castle was a hauntingly beautiful sight for the weary retinue, and already their minds were racing with thoughts of edible food, warm beds and hopefully even warmer bed companions.

Never before had these worn travelers ached for a respite from their travels, for many were seasoned soldiers, use to unforgiving weather and traveling conditions, but even the most seasoned of the men could not recall in all of their years on earth, and even in those, all of the winters of their lives, a storm that ragged like this. It seemed to follow them they whispered, during the nights spent wrapped in their thin cloaks and huddling by meager fires, "it was as if God had not wanted them to bring back the Queen" a few even dared, always cautious to check there company before the words seemed to blow out and hang in the air before disappearing into the frosted air. With these and more whispered sentiments many chests were crossed and prayers whispered. But still the group pushed on; with moral sinking further and further with every day and night spent battling the elements and their own tired bodies. But tonight was different, already the wind hand stopped its howling and the snow seemed in no hurry to bury them where they stood, since their travels began this it was noted by many to be the smoothest night of traveling they have had. Now seeing the end of their travels close at hand, the group came out of their depression long enough to press the horses on.

Charles did not give much thought to how silent the night had become with the falling away of the wind and the snow. He did not silence the men as they began to laugh and chatter, seemingly thawed out by the thought of what awaited them in short order. No Charles was not relaxed or excited to end this journey, for the ending of it meant he would come face to face with the women who had plagued his thoughts these past few weeks of the journey, his Queen, whom his best friend was ready to cast aside, and his niece, his Princess whom he had to face and look upon with the knowledge that soon her father would try to make her a bastard. No he was not ready to be the bringing of bad tidings. But before he knew it, they were within the shadow of the castle, and he had to steel himself for the task he was going to have to complete. As he swung his horse around and headed into the court yard he began absorbing his surroundings. How at peace the dark castle seemed to be. Looking around he could sense nor see eyes watching from the darkness, or whispers being carried on the wind, unlike at court where intrigue and espionage were as normal as the air they breathed. It was refreshing to find a place other than his home where he would not have to constantly look over his shoulder. _'Though'_ he thought with a sigh, _'this sense of peace will be shattered with what I must undertake.'_ Dismounting and motioning for his men to follow suit, he once again realized how hard this mission would be, '_For who would want to leave such peace and tranquility for the cesspool that is court life'. _He thought briefly how different his views have changed since the death of his wife and the entrance of the Boleyn girl, he no longer cared for the lifestyle of court life, as he once did, especially now with the seeking of an annulment and Henry being…more unreasonable than usual. Charles just didn't know what he wanted anymore.

'_That's a lie, I want her_.'

Conflicting images swarmed his mind, a woman, though her image changed at times, his mind conjured up what he thought he saw when he first met her, A mahogany skinned with a dark mass of curls covering her head but, no, who stood in front of him that day and in his dreams was a Lilly white maiden, with silken strands of hair. Though he would admit the two women had the same eyes. Dark and haunting, eyes he wanted to fall into and be wrapped in the warmth he knew they held, he saw evidence of this when he caught her staring at Katherine that day at mass. Though he was hard pressed to admit it, a part of him ached to be the one to put that warmth there, to make her smile. Both of these things were going to be a problem though, he had only seen her twice, not counting the times she showed up in his dreams, and the last conversation they had he was leading her away as a prisoner and she had less than warm things to say to him. He started the journey sure of his duty and ready to do whatever Henry had asked of him, both as his friend but more so because he was his King, but something happened during those miserable weeks, with nothing to occupy his thoughts, he found that he no longer could truly steel his heart to what his conscious was telling him, that he might not be able to go through with everything that Henry wanted him to do. He did not like the idea of being the King's man if it meant hurting so many. '_If I am not the King's man then what am I?'_ the question rang through his head, his goals and pursuits had always for the most part been in line with the crown, so there had never been a reason to be anything but the King's man, _'Except when I married Mary'_ his mind was quick to remind him. He was not the King's man then, he was a man in love and ready to take whatever punishment necessary. He was so confused and torn, and as he looked up at the Castle he couldn't help but feel like this place, would not help with his internal battle. The unwanted image of Liz was brought to the fore front of his mind as he handed his horses reigns to the stable boy.

Dismissing his men to rest and eat Charles headed into the castle. Quickly an attendant rushed outside, clearly unprepared for guests, especially so late at night. "My Lord I apologize for the delay!" His night gown and candle blowing in the growing wind and he quickly bowed before Charles, rushing out his apologizes and waving more men out to help settle the horses and men.

Charles quickly assured the bumbling attendant, "Do not worry, we were unable to send a message ahead of our coming. There were rough storms that slowed our travels and prevented me from sending anyone ahead." Waving away the man's further apologizes he began to walk inside. The man quickly followed. "My lord, the attendants will prepare your rooms and wake up the Queen and alert her to your presence." Charles stopped casing the man to almost crash into him, the attendant waiting for a sign of continuance moved from side to side to keep warm while he waited for this lords approval. Charles gave it after a couple of seconds of pondering, "It will not be necessary to awaken the princess or the Queen. I do not wish to disturb their rest. Just show me to my rooms and have a bath and food brought up. I will meet with them in the morning." With those instructions the man bowed and motioning to Charles bid him to follow him and his candle light down the shadowed corridors to rooms that were quickly being prepared for the unexpected arrivals.

After a satisfying bath and food, Charles sat contemplating by the fire. What would be his next move? What to do with these conflicting feelings of both wanting to be the King's man and the Queens champion. His lack of sleep did not help his racing thoughts, though staring into the flames he could admitted he did not want to fall asleep. His dreams were currently being occupied by a certain woman who seemed to be breathing new life into the Queen with just her presence. Throwing back the rest of his drink he made his way to bed. He needed rest, and tomorrow would be a hard day, '_better to face it fully rested'_, he reasoned taking off his boots and falling into bed, he swore tonight he would not dream of her. But as his eyes became heavier his mind was filled with the fact that she was somewhere close by, somewhere in the castle, laying in a bed similar to the one he too was sleeping in, his dreams were bombarded with a raven-haired beauty, with sad eyes which when they turned to look at him seemed to suck in his very soul.

XXXX

Liz couldn't help but stare at the ceiling thinking about what had just taken place. Rolling over into ball, she stared at the dancing flames and let her mind run through everything that she had just learned about herself, about her mission, about almost everything.

"_You may not have noticed but others do not see you as you really are. You have a glimmer of sort over yourself, it is changeable. You take on the image of what that person views as the least troublesome, least suspicious."_

Rolling onto her back she stared at the lines of the ceiling, looking at the cracks and letting her mind sort through everything the voice…no Arthur had told her.

"_What do you mean?" The look of confusion that had settled on her face for most of their discussion seemed to deepen further. "I mean I have to admit I have been curious as to why people aren't more shocked that a sista is walking around the court. But I felt that I shouldn't be asking everyone why they haven't noticed I was black. I guess it is a good thing that I refrained." She let out a chuckle, of all the things that had been bothering her about being thrown back in time, wondering why no one seemed shocked at her skin tone, seemed low on the list._

_A look of bewilderment crossed Arthurs face "Sisters?...Well yes, we didn't have many um…sisters at court during this time? But more than that this keeps you safe from the prying eyes of court." His tone took on an excited tone, leaning forward in his seat his hands began to dance in the air as he tried his best to explain. "You are in an interesting position, many will take note of your influence on Katherine and how with your sudden appearance she has grown stronger. But what the glimmer also does is that it makes the person care for you, feel the need to protect you but also push you aside and view you as harmless. _

"_And how does it do that?" Arthur seemed caught off guard by the question. Biting his finger nail for a second he mulled over how to explain this power. _

"_You embody all that they have loved." He shrugged his shoulder and sat back in his chair._

"_All that they have loved?" Liz asked perplexed by the very notion. _

"_Yes." Waving his hand in the air as if to say there was no need to worry about technicality, one leveled look from Liz loosed his lips. "It is like you have their mother's shade of hair, or their sister's smile, anything that evokes in their heart a twinge of love it shows on you, reflects on you if you will. Making them care for you, dismiss you; underestimate you, either way it is keeping you safe."Arthur stressed the last part. Unsure of why anything more than the knowledge that she is protected is important._

"_But won't that make them want to see me more, if I remind them of someone else? This seems like a dangerous thing to have. Also won't people talk and compare notes?" None of this was making sense to her, true there was a plus side of people seeing her as they wanted to but it could equally be dangerous, she couldn't understand why Arthur didn't see this. _

"_You are still the same. There are things that won't change, like your eyes. Those will stay the same. You will have pale skin, but there will be an allure, an essence about you that will remind them of people past or present that they love and want to protect. It can be dangerous and I cannot promise that you will not be sought after; there is a price for all of this magic." He raised his hands moving them as if they were a scale, weighing an imaginary price on either side. A memory flashed before her eyes._

_With eyes narrowed and raising in her chair Liz looked him dead in the eye, "I remember you said I will have to pay a small price. What is this price do I get to know this as well?" Arthur seemed to squirm in his chair, trying to break her gaze, with a heavy sigh he finally spoke up._

"_I do not know the price yet, in all honesty. But I have been told that when the time is right it will reveal itself."_

"_Great. You know how much I enjoy mysteries." Liz threw her arms in the air in exasperation._

Muffled voices brought her out of her thoughts, turning towards the door she prayed that it wasn't the maids coming to tend the flames or change the chamber pot. She wanted a few more minutes to digest everything that she and Arthur had discussed this night, but alas fate was not on her side. Quietly the maids stole into the room and jumped at the sight of her lying curled on the bed, watching their entrance, like a tiger poised on a branch watching their prey. They dipped a curtsey and one quickly left the room while the others attended the necessary tasks. Soon the maid returned with another two. Liz recognized what they were for and with a sigh she rose and allowed them to dress her in the itchy and stiff dress that Katharine had made her wear as soon as she was able to find her one. Liz hated the task of standing there getting prepared and prepped for the day, though the routine did allow her mind to wander again. She was excited to see Katherine, to speak with her. She was finally feeling like she was being useful. She and Arthur had finally put together the makings of a plan, well mainly she came up with ideas and he shot them down.

The plan she put together seemed perfect. First if Katherine says she wants to stay with Henry, kill Anne somehow and there we go, problem solved. Arthur didn't approve of the plan, something about having morals, but in this day and age it wouldn't be that hard to find something to get her sick and kill her, _Hell, have her drink some of the water they have here and that should do the trick._ She let out a snort and a giggle before catching the curious eyes of the maid doing her hair and trying to keep her funny thoughts to herself. But the other plan…what to do if Katherine decided she wanted to leave, she admitted was difficult. If Katherine agreed to the divorce, well she would have to do it all on her terms. Mary would still have to be a Princess, and Katherine would have…well whatever Katherine wanted. Though for the life of Liz and even sadly Arthur they didn't know what she wanted.

"_You never asked her what she wanted?"Liz's eyes were wide with shock._

_Arthur seemed upset at the accusation, "You don't understand, it doesn't matter what you want, it matters what is best of your country, as a King you have more sway, but as a princess or a Queen, never. Unless it is the choice of what jewelry and fabric to buy, but besides the superficial your wants are nothing." His eyes narrowed. _

_With a deep breath Liz took a second to think, chewing on her lip and tucking her feet underneath her she was lost in thought for a few seconds before letting out an frustrated breath and motioning that she had nothing "All I know of Katherine is how she wanted Mary to remain a Princess and that Henry recognize their marriage. But come on you were married to her!" Arthur raised his eyebrow at the statement, Liz quickly backtracked, "At least for a little while. I mean you have watched her forever. What is it that she wants, you must have a clue!"_

_Rubbing his face he added what little knowledge he knew, "She wanted a son for Henry. When she was with me, we both wanted to create a Golden age in the Kingdom. Towards the end of her life all she wanted was Mary." _

_Frustrated Liz stood up and started to pace, running a finger through her hair, with a sarcastic tone she proclaimed, "We can give her these things. Well I cannot control the birth of a son thing, but if she wants a baby I am sure we can find one for her or find someone willing to help her make one."_

_Slamming his hands onto the table Arthur let out a low growl, "You don't understand, none of these things except Mary were truly for her. I don't know what in her heart of hearts she wants."_

"_Well I don't know either!"_

_Arthur throwing his hands in the air shouted at the ceiling, "Well only one of us has the ability to find out, and I know that it is not me!"_

"_FINE!"_

"_FINE!"_

_Once their screams had died down, the two were left in akward silence staring at one another. "This isn't helping anything." Liz whispered, hating how quickly both of their tempers had been raised. "You are right." Arthur looked like a chastised boy as he through a small smile to Liz as an apology. _

"_Look, I know that I am not the easiest to work with, that is what happens when you are raised to be above everyone else, coupled with years of loneliness. I apologize." Arthur extended his hand out, waiting for Liz who looked uncertainly at the offered hand. With a roll of her eyes she accepted and gave it a hearty shake. _

"_I apologize as well." _

_A more comfortable silence settled as the two stared at each other, their hands still clasped, neither acknowledging how much they both enjoyed the warmth. Liz was the first to break the spell. With a cough she pulled her hand free, her body already missing the warmth and the firmness of his grasp. Crossing her arms across her chest she looked everywhere but his face. "I still vote to kill the woman." Liz emphasized this statement with a cheeky smile thrown over her shoulder. Arthur let out a chuckle, thinking about their previous argument on why Anne could/should not be killed. _

"_You know we still haven't decided anything." Liz pushed on solemnly. "All that has been settled really is what my powers are, and even then I feel like you haven't told me everything." She threw an annoyed look at him with the last statement. _

"_I told you I don't know everything you can do!" He said exasperated. _

"_I know, I know what you said." With a look that basically said she didn't fully believe him. "But anyway, all that we know is that we both don't know Katherine, and we don't know where to go from here."_

"_Frustrating I know." Arthur's eyes filled with sympathy, "But you know, we have made progress. I know she is ready to make a decision, and from there, we can move forward."_

_Sensing Liz's uncertainty Arthur gently cupped her chin and raised her eyes to look at him, "You are more powerful than you know. Always remember that. Your job for now is to make her chose and support her. From there we both will figure something out. _

"_So the plan is…do what I have been doing already?" the corners of her lips raised at this. _

"_Well…yes." Laughing out loud, he placed a feather soft kiss on her forehead. Causing warmth to spread throughout her body, with a smile he bid adieu. "Don't forget, call me if you need me and…I will be watching." He gently grazed the emerald necklace on her chest and as a light emanated from the gem she found herself back in the land of mortals, feeling frustrated and on edge for reasons that she wouldn't let her mind travel to. _

When she was ready to be 'presented' to the Queen, her maids quickly ushered her down the halls, which were unusually bustling for this time in the morning. She was quick to correct herself, they had not been in the castle long and already Liz was thinking she knew the whole routine. But still something seemed different, the servants seemed frazzled and something was weighing heavily on the air. Picking up her pace she hurried to Katherine's room, not feeling as cheerfully as she did moments ago. Waiting impatiently to be announced she basically pushed her way inside, not waiting for the approval to enter. Her senses were heightened and everything inside of her was telling her that something new and not completely inviting had arrived at the castle. Pushing open the doors, her shock was quickly replaced by anger as sitting next to Katherine and Mary breaking fast was none other than her almost jailer, Charles Brandon.


	17. The Maze

**Charles:**

Charles was dumbstruck; he seemed lost as she came into the room, a vision of health and vibrancy that he had not seen in the Queen since the birth of the New Years prince. She had bloomed then; but misfortune and death has a way of warping and dragging down the body, and as much as he was loathe admitting it, Henry was nothing but the epitome of misfortune for his devoted wife. But seeing her like this, when the world outside was afflicted by father winters beautiful fury, she was like a winter rose.

"My Duke of Suffolk!" Katherine's lilted voice seemed evermore sweeter after weeks of rough men and the screeching of the northern winds. Brandon found that though she had motioned for him to rise and kiss her simply adorned hand, he could not tear his eyes away from the newly transformed Queen who stood before him. Coming to his senses he quickly sought to correct his slight and kissed her hands. Satisfaction and amusement flittered across her face briefly before her regal mask was put firmly in place. Charles took note that her gown was bright red and trimmed with Ermine in accordance with the holiday season. The rubies and diamonds embroidered into the gown to create the roses of York and Lanister sparkled in the brightly lit room.

Motioning to the chairs by the fire Katherine sank into her plush chair before motioning to the empty seat across from her and raising her eyebrow at Charles still prone form.  
>"Your grace?" her tone was light but her eyes no longer held any semblance of warmth, they were ice and they seemed to propel him forward into the seat. <em>What is wrong with me!<em> He could not believe that his cool courtier demeanor was slowly breaking apart and he was acting as if he was a newly arrived country lord shocked by the glamour of court.

As Katherine called for the meal and the Princess to be brought forth Charles could not help but notice the similarities between this meeting and the last time they were in the room alone together, how different she looked and how different the situation was. Before he was bringing a prisoner to her and now he was basically bringing her back to court a prisoner.

Clearing his throat he tried hard to speak to her about what he had come this whole way for.  
>"Your majesty, I am commended to you by his Majesty King Hen..."<p>

With a swift wave of her hand she moved to silence him.

"I know why you are here Charles." She said softly, a small smile a lighting her face that did not match the cold steel glint that was her gaze.

"I know who sent you and why, and I will tell you now that I am not ready to go and nor will I be commanded by any means to leave before I am ready." She stated this so simply and with a firm voice that showed there was no room to argue. Charles mouth opened though to still press the point, frustration, confusion, and panic all doing battle and swarming in his belly. "But your majesty..."

"No Charles." She said firmly, rising at the opening and announcement of the Princess Mary. Quickly she reached for her child and bringing her into a tight and loving embrace both mother and daughter turned to stand together against the Duke. Charles rising and bowing low could only barely keep his mouth from dropping open at the appearance of the Princess, had it been so long since he had see her at court. His heart panged at the thought that his Mary would never see how much of a woman her niece was becoming. Mary may have many of her mother's features, but he could clearly see Henry in the child and when he was given leave to rise he saw parts of her aunt in her as well.

When all parties were seated and the food brought forth his stomach growled at the small feast laid in front of him and he realized that this was the first time in weeks that he was truly hungry. Ready to tuck in and lose himself in the tender morsels and the charming conversation with the Princess that he almost didn't realize that on some unconscious level that he was searching the room until he caught Katherine's eyes and she without breaking contact asked if mistress Liz had been summoned. A maid hurried from the room as Charles tried desperately to keep from his face what the knowledge that she would be arriving soon was doing to him. Katherine's gaze was still as steely as before but he thought as she turned to answer something the Princess Mary had asked that he saw something soften.

His thoughts were disrupted at the sound of hurried feet, and then with a turn of his head he realized that he was lost, he began to understand why Henry would do anything to bed and wed the Lady Anne, because at this moment there was little he wouldn't do to have that smile that graced her face when she looked at the Queen and Princess remain there when she turned and looked at him. His heart was wounded and shattered by a woman who he knew nothing about. His body reacted without his knowledge and before he could do anything he was standing and bowing to this girl who had no standing. A giggle was all the broke the silence, the Princess Mary was looking between the two and could not wipe the smile from her face as she gazed at her favorite Uncle and her new favorite among her Mothers ladies.

"Your Majesties" Liz curtsied low and though Charles noted she still warbled a little she seemed to fit in better than she had when she first mysteriously dropped into their lives. Liz barely acknowledge the Duke and chose to sit as far away from his as possible, Katherine sensing this allowed Liz the seat between her and Mary. During the meal Charles did all he could to control the dueling emotions that fought for supremacy of his thoughts. He on one hand was amazed at the breach of protocol that Katherine allowed with Liz, it was as if she was a cherished pet, untrained but loving towards its master. Charles was shocked that Katherine, who was the epitome of decorum and following the societal rules that governed the interaction between royalty and non royals threw it all away when it came to Mistress Liz. The other was how unabashedly beautiful he was finding her, though when her eyes did drift his way they were usually shooting daggers, he had never seen a richer shade of mahogany. Her lips full and tinted with just a bit of red he wondered how they would look swollen after he had finished kissing her. In his dreams he could not quite remember what her hair color was, it constantly drifted between pale blond and the deepest ebony, sometimes he was sure there was a hint of Auburn in her tresses, but now as he stared he realized his mind could never have correctly imaged her at all, she was something outside of the human realm, a goddess and he wanted nothing more than to be her lover. Her hair a wavy cascade of shades of ebony hints of sunlight highlighted the hidden streaks of red and brown of her mane. It was hard to look at her but Charles found it was harder to turn away. _Was it like this before when _I_ first saw her? _Thinking back through his memory he found her image muddled and overtaken by the image of the women in front of him, as if she had always looked like this and only now was his mind open enough to take it all in. _Keep to the task at hand!_ His mind screamed at him breaking him out of his lust filled fog at the whole reason he was here in Ludlow. He needed to speak with the Queen again and needed to press the fact that she must return back to Henry.

As soon as the food had been cleared Charles knew he could not allow himself to be dismissed, Henry would already be furious at the delay in arriving to the Castle he would not take to kindly to find that he would have to await for his wayward, sometimes, wife to come to her senses and Journey back to court.

"What say you Suffolk? Would you enjoy a stroll through the Gardens with the Princess Mary and I?" Katherine's accented voice was high and filled with humor her eyes dancing as she looked between himself and the Princess. The Princess was still learning to imitate the Royal mask her mother wore but it was no were to be found as she looked bright eyed bubbling with excitement at him. He was reminded of his own daughters back home and could not keep the smile from gracing his face, "It would be a honor your majesties"

The cry of happiness that erupted from the Princess was a soothing balm where the Lady Liz's gaze had pierced him. Looking at her he could not help but smile brighter as she for the first time allowed a smile for him. _Screw Business, pleasure should always come first_. Charles would deal with getting the Queen back to court after a walk with these ladies, who knew maybe on the walk he would be able to speak privately with the Queen again and press his case. Even as he thought those words he knew in his heart that all his energy though would be to getting some time with the Lady Liz to try and win a way into her affections.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Liz:**

She did not mean to soften to the Duke, even a little. She didn't mean to feel a lot of things but that was one feeling that she definitely did not want to change. She wanted to continue to hate him, to be cold towards him. But as the meal progressed and finished she could not help but allow a small bit of warm feelings to develop as I watched his interaction with the Princess Mary. It was good to see how he made her smile and laugh, and she found that, begrudgingly, she was no longer seeing him as that tyrannical jailer that she had shaped and formed in her mind. But he was cute and sweet and someone she needed to spend as little amount of time with as possible for her own sanity she realized. His gaze was what worried her the most, the number of times she felt his heated gaze on her body, was uncomfortable, add to the fact that when she allowed herself the chance to stare herself his gaze was already there capturing her and holding her there warming her to the core _much like Arthurs touch _her mind was quick to add. That though alone was why she decided to push it all down, all the thoughts and skittering of odd feelings, she had no time for those things. She needed to be focused on Katherine and Mary and home.

But after breakfast during the walk through the frozen garden Liz knew what her mind and heart told her to do and act would be challenged by the Dukes obvious intentions to weasel his way into her affections. Liz had hoped that the walk in the cold would clear her mind and allow her time to talk to the Queen about what she had decided to do in regards to her husband and future. She had just settled into a pace alongside the Queen when out of nowhere a snowball hurdled and hit her in the back. Turning around quickly she saw the culprits, the giggling princess Mary and a poor choice in hiding had shown her all she needed to know. Turning to the Queen and seeing the smile and nod of understanding was all she needed to unleash a full out war on the Duke and Princess. Liz was competitive and hated losing, no matter that it was two against one, the satisfaction of hearing the Princesses squeals of delight along with the look of astonishment on the Dukes face as one of her snowballs hit its mark, his face, was all she needed in that moment. Running through the frozen maze she looked this way and that hoping to hide and gather more ammunition for another assault. She was not expecting to run smack into the hard chest of her enemy, with a small scream and an oomph she was staring down into Charles warm pool of blue eyes. _How different from Arthurs. _Liz couldn't help but compare and find that her voice and heart were both somehow caught in her throat. A shudder ran through her as he reached up and gently pushed a strand of hair from her eyes, closing her eyes against her will she felt his calloused hands against the back of her neck, his fingers weaving their way through her hair until she felt him grasp a fistful. Slowly opening her eyes again she nearly lost her breath at how dark his eyes had become. She felt his breath of her face and his hand holding firm to her waist was searing through her layers of clothes, she didn't want this but god how pathetic that plea even sounded in her head. His grasp on her hair tightened bringing her closer and closer until

"Liz….Liz!" The princess Mary's sweet voice broke the moment and with that Liz scrambled off the Duke. Apologizing and red faced from the loss of warmth as well as how quickly she was ready to take him there in the open. The Duke was still lying on the ground dazed and unmoving when she decided to leave him and find Katherine and Mary. She did not want to be alone with him again. Especially now that she realized how quickly she could lose herself. Finding them both at the entrance of the maze she allowed a casual smile to grace her face to hide the fact that inside she was trembling at what had transpired between the Duke and her. _No, never again will I allow that to happen_ but even in her head she knew that it was impossible to not see the Duke again, even if she hid every time there paths crossed she was going to have to face him some time or another.

"Well Mary, I am happy to say that I think this war has come to a draw." Liz curtsied and smiled at the Princess whose curls were unruly and whose cape still had remnants of their battle packed upon it.

"Yes Liz, I must say that was some of the most fun I have had in years. Have you seen the Duke of Suffolk around? I lost him during the battle at some point." Mary's eyes danced and as she looked around for her partner in crime.

Liz not wanting to admit that she was even near him alone shook her head sadly, "No your Grace, I do not believe I have seen him. Maybe he got to cold and went inside," Taking Mary's arm she pulled her and Katherine towards the castle, "Let us go inside and warm up and see if he can find us." Casting a look quickly behind her she saw as they moved on Charles emerging from the maze and even with the distance separating she could feel the heat of his gaze and knew he would seek her out and try and finish what was started in the maze. She whispered a prayer to the wind as they entered the shelter of the Castle. _ This glamour would keep me safe right Arthur. _ Liz could only roll her eyes at the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Katherine:**

Katherine knew the look in Charles eyes when he saw Liz, and she smiled at the thought. Charles would have his hands full if he thought he could go about his usual tricks of bedding and leaving women. No he had been good by all reports in regards to his lecherous behavior since the death of her sister-in- law Mary, but she was unsure if he truly was capable of change in that regard. She knew him to be a good man, her husband's man, but an honorable man none the less; she would observe but refrain from interfering as long as she had to. She was not going to let Charles ruin Liz for the sake of lust.

But Charles's presence also brought out that her time here with her daughter in relative peace was coming to an end. Katherine could not understand it, but having Liz around had given her clarity of mind, allowed her to really place her priorities in order and for the first time in a long time, she allowed herself to think of what she, as a woman, not as a Queen or a Princess wanted, truly with her life. She was ready to share with Liz and to an extent Henry, would she wanted. As Mary was taken away for her studies and to change out of her wet clothes, Liz and Katherine made their way to Katherine's private chamber. Sending away her maids they drew their chairs closer to the fire. Katherine ready to spill her heart and her plan to someone who only a little over a month ago she did not know. Shaking her head at the wonders of God and all his mercy she was thankful for the deliverance of Liz, her friend and guide.

"I know what I want, and I know what I must do." Her voice steady for the first declaration, faltered by the end of the second. Her eyes were pained as she reached out to grasp Liz's hand, wanting something to steady her as she allowed herself to be vulnerable. Liz's hand warmed her more than any fire and in that warmth she found her resolve and strength again.

"I want to be loved and I want to watch Mary grow and be in her life never to be separated again. I have missed out on so much already, not any longer will I tolerate it….I…I" Katherine swallowed hard at the thought of putting into the world these next words.

"I do not love Henry any longer, not in the way that I did before, but I love him as my husband and as the father of my children. I have loved him for so long I find that I do not know how to feel anything else for him….I want to be free from him I do not want to continue the pain that being in this marriage causes me, but I will not do that for Mary and because God has ordained what he joined that no man can tear apart." Katherine looked into the flames then, unsure of what she would see on her companions face after all that she has revealed. Suddenly Liz let out a slow breath and squeezed Katherine's hand. Katherine turned and was rewarded with a warm smile and eyes full of understanding.

"Well then…we will save your marriage. If…." Liz licked her lips and held Katherine's gaze, "If that is what you want."

Katherine slowly nodded and Liz seemed to still for a second, her eyes closing quickly and her face a mask of confusion and pain. She did not understand what was happening until suddenly Liz's face cleared and she opened her eyes, she seemed weary and sad for a moment before she smiled and patted Katherine's hand.

"All will be well. Here is the plan. If you follow what I have to say then you will save your marriage and have your family. I cannot guarantee Henry's love, you do see that he does not truly love anyone but himself right…." Liz raised an eyebrow and Katherine moved to protest that statement, but found that part of her could not muster the strength to defend her husband. Liz continued on, "You can change your mind at any point, we can get you out of the marriage, make you happy away from him. It would be easy." Liz voice took on a slight pleading tone, but Katherine was firm.

"No I want a chance to save my marriage."

Liz held up her hands. "Alright, Alright. Then the first thing in the plan is this. Divorce him." Liz's eyes sparkled in the fire light as she smiled at the affect her words had. Katherine shook her head not understanding. "Divorce him? But I just said..."

Liz pressed on, "No you won't go through with it, but pretend to go along with what Henry wants. He will see you, glowing, happy, and ready to do away with the trappings of Queen and wonder why the change of heart. Don't give him a solid reason; spout something off about everyone deserving love and happiness and leave. Leave him curious, leave him questioning. He will want to know why all of a sudden you want a divorce. Petition the pope yourself for an annulment, be a part of it all, show him that if he loses you that you will move on and he will be left wondering how he could possibly have let you go."

"Truly you think this is the best." Katherine could not help but feel anxious at the thought of giving up on her marriage even if it was to be just a ploy.

"I do, Henry wants what he cannot have, right now he has you, and he has your affection your love and attention. Give him none of these things and he will change his tune. If he does not….well then I think we will have to truly look into you leaving the marriage. But it will be on your terms."

Katherine listened intently as Liz laid it out before her. How she was to act, what she must do. She found that she was excited and nervous at performing such a grand role. But for her and Mary's happiness she knew that she must. Katherine listed what she wanted in regards to giving Henry a divorce, Liz pushed that above all things Mary maintain her legitimacy and place as a Princess. Something in Liz's face told her not to ask, but the words bloody Mary once again came to the forefront of her mind. Katherine protested that though her marriage was not one filled with love any longer that Henry would never harm Mary.

"She is his pearl; he would never take away her rights. He loves her." Katherine felt that doubt though as she spoke the words, truly unsure if Henry would keep Mary out of the fray in the battle over their marriage.

"No he will not, he will destroy you and her to get what he wants, to get his son, his heir. If you think he wouldn't then you are dead wrong." Liz said this without emotion and with hard eyes; it shocked Katherine and silenced her. Her heart felt fear at Liz's words and resolution.

"Yes it is most important that Mary's position and standing not change. I do not want her to be hurt."

"How much do you love your child?"

Katherine was shocked at Liz's question. A swell of indignation filled her. "I love her more than anything, even my life!" She spit out viciously, _she dare question my feelings for my child._

"Do you want her to be happy or do you want her to be Queen?" Liz's steady gaze was empty of her previous warmth, she was pushing Katherine to the edge and she didn't care. At this question Katherine gave pause. She knew Mary would be an amazing Queen, it was her birth right. But as a mother she wanted her happiness above all things, she wanted her to feel wanted and loved and…

"I want her happy." Katherine knew that the road to becoming Queen would be hard, but she wanted her child to be happy first. She knew that if it was in God's plan for her daughter to take the throne then it would come to pass, but she did not want her child to feel the misery that she had. These last few days seeing her child blossom and grow she wanted her to always be like that. As her mother she would make it so.

"Good. I was worried you would say Queen….Katherine I will tell you this, Mary needs happiness more than she needs to be Queen. Keep that in mind through all of this okay." Liz seemed anxious over this face and all Katherine could do was nod. She would trust her future and her child's future into Gods hands and into that of his messenger. All would be well; looking at Liz she knew it to be so.

"So in the morning we tell the Duke of Suffolk that we will leave in a weeks' time. But we will not let him know that we bring the Princess Mary with us. She will be a surprise revealed at the last moment. Keep her close to you, she will be the tool Henry uses to break you, do not allow this. Mary needs her mother and you…you need her. " Liz sighed deeply and turned back to gaze at the flames. Katherine turned to look outside her window, the storms of the past few days seemed to have calmed and it was if God was pleased with their plan and would allow them to leave if the weather continued to remain calm. Katherine knew that in the coming weeks and months that she would need all of her strength to do battle with Henry, she would save her and her daughter, oddly the idea of saving her marriage came as a afterthought, she was saving the marriage for her daughter and if the marriage was to damaging for Mary, well then she had the approval of Gods through his messenger and she was already going through the motions of approving for a annulment, she would not let Henry destroy her or Mary. A calm descended on her heart, she would go back and try to save her marriage, but she would also take note on the interaction between Henry and Mary, If what she saw foretold danger for her child nothing would keep her from getting away from Henry.


End file.
